The Wolf's Wife
by DarknessQueen321
Summary: Ariana Lupin née Gold is officially Hogwarts' new History of Magic teacher, and is fully ready to kick off her new job alongside her husband, Remus, who is now the Defence Professor. Aside from the fact that her old friend Sirius has escaped Azkaban, her godson Harry has no idea who she is, and dementors are now hanging around Hogwarts, what could go wrong? (Begins at POA)
1. Arrival

**Extended Blurb;**

**This story follows Harry Potter's story, only through the eyes of Remus's wife, Ariana, who also happens to be the new History Of Magic Professor. It will follow canon, just not from Harry's point of view. Tonks will exist, but she won't be a potential love interest, nor will she be any competition. Ariana was part of the Marauders, and is Harry's Godmother, he just doesn't know it.**

* * *

**Today's Quote: Don't judge me - I was born to be awesome, not perfect.**

* * *

The first of September, a day most magical children looked forward to, had many waiting at Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express.

Most of these people were students and their family, and the occasional auror there to step in should anything happen. However, there were two people, a man and a woman, both in their early thirties, who did not fit into those categories, and yet had every reason to be there.

The woman was tallish, and slender, limbs long and graceful, with brown hair tied into a ponytail. She had green eyes, and wore jeans, a white shirt and a purple jumper. The only jewelry she wore was a wedding band that matched that of the man standing beside her.

The man was taller than her, with slightly greying hair and scars littered around his body. His nose was crooked, and his eyes were a dark blue, matching his sweater.

"If you're not ready, you don't have to do this," the woman, Ariana, said to her husband, Remus.

"I don't know if you've noticed Ri, but we're kinda already hired _and_ it's the first day of school," Remus said, gripping Ariana's hand and smiling at her. "Plus, we need the jobs. We've been living off your trust fund for far too long."

"Professors Lupin and Lupin," she sighed, before laughing. "James would have had a heart attack."

"I'd like to think he'd think _I _was cool - I am doing Defence, after all," Remus said. "Just because you picked a boring subject like History-"

"_Hey!_" she said indignantly, hand on hip. "Don't mock history. Besides, I'm gonna change it up a bit, make it interesting and more hands on."

"I know. At any rate, you can't be worse than Binns," Remus joked.

Ariana laughed loudly, causing many of the students running around on Platform 9 ¾ to look at her strangely.

"We should board," she said. "We need to find a carriage - maybe we can steal the back one, like old times. I wonder if it still has our signatures," she mused. "Prongs, Moony, Monkey and Wormtail."

"And Padfoot," Remus added. Ariana scowled at the mention of her old friend.

"Yes," she said, her voice hardening. "Padfoot too."

"I can't believe he escaped," Remus said, a small flicker of pride in his expression. Ariana glared at him.

"Neither can I, but I don't want to talk about it."

Ariana stared at Remus, watching carefully as he frowned, his many scars from full moons shimmering from the lighting.

"Okay. Come on, grab your bag."

Ariana did, pulling the strap of her messenger bag with textbooks and artifacts over her shoulder.

"Wingardium leviosa," she said, flicking her wand, and their shared trunk floated behind them, following as they walked.

Many students stared as the two adults boarded the train, but they paid them no mind.

"We'll have to teach Harry," Remus said quietly, as they walked along the corridor, avoiding a couple students who were roaming about in search for friends.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it, but at the same time-"

"It feels wrong," Remus said, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly. He should be calling us Auntie Ri and Uncle Remus, and yet he's not going to know who we are at all, let alone who we _were_ to him."

"At least we get to see him."

"Right? God, that spiteful Petunia, if I saw her I swear I could just-"

"Oh look," Remus said quickly, knowing how loud her rants about Petunia could get. "Marauder's Carriage."

"Yay," she said, peering in the window to see if anyone was there. "All clear," she said, sliding open the door. "Ooh, I like what they did with the carpet. The cushions too."

Remus nodded, and mumbled an agreement dutifully. "It looks very nice, dear."

Truthfully, he couldn't see the difference - hadn't those cushions always been there, black velvet, two at each corner of the cabin? And that brown carpet had been there since their fifth year, although it certainly looked cleaner.

The only thing he really loved about the carriage were the little animals that moved along the window sill. A stag and a dog danced around each other, while a little monkey played catch with a werewolf, using a rat instead of a ball. Remus smiled fondly - he remembered enchanting them on the Marauder's final trip on the train, riding back home.

"I wonder what our room will look like," she said, shoving the trunk onto the rack against the wall. Her bag was pushed up next, and then Remus's, which appeared to be moving. Ariana ignored it, knowing it was most likely a creature of some sort for his DADA lessons. "We get to share, thank Merlin."

Remus sat down, and Ariana moved over to him, positioning herself so she was lying on the seat with her head in his lap. "Do you remember when Lily and James got together, and she kept sneaking into us boy's dorm?" Remus asked.

"I do. I'm fairly certain Peter was scarred for life."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Do you remember when you walked in to steal James homework and Sirius had those girls over? _That_ was bad," Remus said.

"That was _horrifying_!"

"I'm fairly certain you refused to visit our dorm for a week."

"At least a fortnight," she joked.

"I miss them," Ariana said suddenly.

"Me too, Ri."

* * *

Ariana jolted awake as a heavy ginger cat pounced on her stomach.

"Crookshanks, no!" a girl with bushy brown hair half screamed. "I'm so sorry, really, I am, Crookshanks, leave her alone."

Ariana laughed, pushing herself off Remus. At some point the gentle rocking of the train must have lulled her asleep. "Hello cat," she said, picking it up around it's belly. "What can I do for you?"

"She's nuts if she thinks he'll reply," a red head said. The boy looked like he could be no more than a third year,

"Am I now?" Ariana asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked at the boy, who blushed as bright as his hair. Sitting next to him was a boy with messy black hair, and round glasses. James. No, he had green eyes, and James was dead. This was Harry. Harry Potter. Lily and James's Harry. Her godson. Oh god. "It's okay cat, we both know how smart you are."

Ariana handed the cat to the bushy haired girl who was clearly the owner. "I'm so, so sorry," she said, cradling the cat.

"No harm no foul. Animals tend to like me. They like Remus too," she said, nodding at her husband. Ariana liked to think animals just naturally liked her, but in truth it was because she was an animagus, a monkey, a transformation she completed every full moon to help Remus when he turned into a werewolf.

"I'm Hermione," said the girl, "and this is Ron and Harry."

"Ariana Lupin. Professor Lupin, technically, but not until we arrive at Hogwarts," she said.

"Oh, so it's you who's teaching Defence," Hermione said.

"Good luck," Harry said. Ariana avoided his eyes. Cowardly, yes, but it hurt to be reminded of Lily and James.

"The position's cursed," Ron added.

"I'll make sure to warn Remus then. He'll be teaching Defence, I'm actually taking over History of-"

Before she could get the words out, the boys were high fiving and cheering. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Binns, Professor?" she asked.

"Who cares, Mione, he's gone!" Ron said, laughing.

"Too many parents working at the ministry complained and he got fired," Ariana explained. "And yes, Ron, I know the feeling. He taught me, and I love History, and I haven't one good memory of that class."

"He was a bit of a dud," Hermione said carefully, and Ariana got the feeling that Hermione wasn't one to criticise authority.

"He was that and more," Ariana agreed. "Oh lovely," she said, as the trolley witch knocked on the window.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked.

The children paid for their sweets, and Ariana bought chocolate for Remus, and sugar quills for herself. Ariana stood up to tuck Remus's chocolate away, and the quills except for one, into her bag. She sucked on her quill, looking at her books to see which one caught her interest.

She didn't look, but she could hear the door slide open, and knew that there were people coming in rather than going out.

"Well, look who it is," a male said from behind her. Ariana paid no mind - most likely it was one of their friends. "Potty and the Weasel." Okay, not their friends. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ariana turned around and leant against the wall, sucking on her sugar quill, looking directly at the newcomers.

There was a skinny one in the middle, the one that had talked, that Ariana assumed was the son of Lucius Malfoy, the white hair and the personality her two biggest clues. On either side of him was a 'bodyguard', both wide and muscley. The one on the right was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck, the other short with bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.

Regardless of what they looked like, she wasn't impressed.

"Who are you?" asked Malfoy Junior, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Ariana.

"New teacher, Professor Lupin," Ariana said, narrowing her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was bullies. School kids or Death Eaters, she hated them all the same. It was one of the only things she and her boys had fought about. "Do I need to take points off already?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he clearly wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. "C'mon," he muttered resentfully to his bodyguards, and they disappeared.

Ariana grabbed her book, _Gods and Goddesses - Divine or Magical?_, and sat down, leaning against the wall with her bare feet instead of her head in Remus's lap.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," Ron said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —" Ron made a violent gesture in midair.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, nodding at Ariana, "be careful…"

Ariana waved them off. "Oh no, continue. I need to learn all the gossip before I teach."

Harry laughed, and Ariana's eyes flicked to him, (he looked so much like James it hurt) before she went back to her book.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, and yet Remus slept soundly. Ariana was feeling tired too, all too ready to put her book down and use Remus as a pillow again.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past the others to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"Lumos," Ariana said, and the cabin was illuminated. "Remus, wake up," she said, shaking him.

"What?" he asked, groggy, rubbing at his eyes. "Are we there?"

"No, something's wrong. The train's stopped."

"Lumos," Remus said, so that now both their wands had matching balls of light.

"Stay here," Ariana said to the three children. "We're going to check it out."

"D'you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"Dunno…" Ron said. There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

Ariana and Remus stepped into the corridor, and were nearly bowled over by a young boy.

"Sorry," he said, as he kept on running.

"Hey, wait!" Ariana shouted, but he didn't listen.

"Hexes ready, do you think?" Remus asked.

"It might just be kids messing around."

"It might not be."

Ariana sighed. "Hexes it is."

They were at the end of the train, so there was only one way to go. They began to walk forward slowly, but they only managed a few steps before they began to shiver, their teeth chattering.

Ariana felt a heaviness in her heart, one that made her begin to sniffle and felt like bawling her eyes out or screaming in fear.

Standing in front of them, illuminated by the balls of white light, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Ariana's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water… But it was visible only for a split second.

"Dementor," Ariana said quietly.

An intense cold swept over them all. Ariana felt his own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart…

"On three," Remus said. Ariana nodded at him.

"Expecto Patronum!" they shouted. A beautiful wolf shot out from Remus's wand, and a monkey with the same degree of transparency did so from Ariana's. Together the two animals danced around the dementors, until they roared and backed off, slipping through a window.

Only moments after that, the lights flickered on and the train began to roll forward, picking up speed as it went.

"Harry!"

Ariana turned back to the compartment, reaching it quickly and kneeling beside Harry who was lying passed out on the ground.

"She's pretty," a rather fat boy said, who must've entered the compartment in the panic. Ariana laughed quietly - dementors affected people in different ways, some went quiet, some talked about random stuff.

"Do we have chocolate, Ri?" Remus asked, opening the trunk.

"In my bag," Ariana said. She flicked her wand, and muttered, 'boni odoris, tum sales."

She waved the wand under Harry's nose, and a smelling salt scented smoke came out, causing Harry to blink warily.

Ariana sighed with relief, and took the time to reassess her surroundings. Two redheads, Ron and who she presumed was his younger sister, the fat boy, and Hermione. Other than Harry, no one was too badly affected, although she was sure Remus would be handing out chocolate to everyone.

Ariana stood up, and pulled Harry to his feet and then sat him down on the seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. Harry looked around the bright compartment.

"But I heard screaming —"

A loud snap made Ariana jump. "You scared me to death, Remus," Ariana said, her voice wavering slightly. Remus was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it. "What was that thing?" he asked Remus.

"A Dementor," said Remus, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. Ariana took her piece and nibbled at it. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

The children stared at him. Remus crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

Ariana stared at Harry. Now that the moment was done, she could internally freak out. He had looked so lifeless! What with his eyes closed, he looked like James had on Halloween 12 years ago. It made her sick to think about.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said, breaking her panic, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you, Hermione," she said. "I'm going to go check on the other children."

Ariana walked out of the cabin, and knocked on every window, checking with each student that they were okay. A couple had fallen in the black out, and had some bumps and bruises, but all were okay.

"Hey," she said, as she met up with Remus. "So this has been a fun welcome back to Hogwarts," she joked.

"Definitely," he said, linking her arm through his. "Forget about singing the school song and having a feast, we should've had a dementor attack every year."

"Did the driver know why they were here?" she asked, sobering up.

'Unfortunately not. But I sent an owl to Dumbledore, so the school knows what's going on at least."

Ariana and Remus walked back into the cabin, pausing as they entered.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" Remus said lightly.

Harry took a bite, and gave a tiny smile towards his friends.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Remus. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

Despite having the extra two kids in the carriage, there was still enough room for the teachers to sit down, although it was slightly more cramped. The children were quiet for the rest of the journey, and Ariana read her book, occasionally stealing glimpses of Remus's newspaper.

Sirius Black's escape was still headline news, even though it was a week ago. Every time she looked at the picture of Sirius, absolutely deranged, she felt her heart shatter slightly.

12 years later, and Ariana still didn't understand why Sirius had had to give up Lily and James's location, and then kill Peter and those muggles. It was horrific, an absolute sin, and even though Ariana didn't fully believe he could have done it, all the evidence pointed to him.

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's (the fat boy, she had asked earlier) pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat.

It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. "Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice.

"Hello Hagrid," Ariana called, making the half giant turn towards her and wave. She had known him since her first year, when she and the boys had turned McGonagall's hair pink and earnt themselves a detention with Hagrid.

"Hullo, Ariana!" he said. "Thought you'd have graduated by now."

Ariana laughed with Remus. "Me too, but here we are," she joked. "Nah, we're teaching now."

"Professors Lupin and Gold," he said. "Sounds good, though I suppose you're Lupin now too, Ariana. I'm teaching too this year, Care Of Magical Creatures."

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised. "Good for you, Hagrid."

"I suppose I'll be seeing a lot of you both at staff meeting then, eh?"

"That's wonderful, Hagrid," Ariana said.

They had to let Hagrid be then, because the First Years had lined up and he had to start putting them in boats. Ariana and Remus stood at the back of the crowd, waiting for all the 2nd-7th years to hop onto the stagecoaches pulled by thestrals.

"Gorgeous as ever," Ariana said, patting one's head before hopping up into the coach.

"A beautiful reminder of those we've lost," Remus said poetically. "Do you remember the first time Peter saw them, because of his mum?"

"We all thought he was crazy until Christine died," Ariana said softly.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Ariana saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again, she fingered her wand carefully, worried they might lurch out at the students.

Ariana and Remus jumped out of the coach, landing on a small concrete path that led to Hogwarts. Merlin, it was beautiful. It had been far too long since she had seen it, just over 12 years, when one of the last Order Of The Phoenix Meetings were called. Ariana had been far too young for the war, 21 when it ended, and yet she was older than some of the Light side's army.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?" the Malfoy boy taunted. Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" asked Remus with a polite tone. Malfoy gave Remus an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the old suitcase.

Ariana glared at the boy. It wasn't like it was Remus's fault that no one would hire a werewolf, or even their wives. Hence why they lived on Ariana's trust fund, until it began to run out and Dumbledore offered them jobs.

With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er — Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

"Rude," Remus said.

"What a little asshole," Ariana muttered. "Just as bad as his father. I can't believe we have to teach that kid."

"Me neither, Ri."

"Come on," Ariana said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the steps. "Let's get out of the rain - we're soaked."

Hogwarts hadn't changed much, the design remaining much the same as it had been in their school years. Stairs leading everywhere, each staircase moving to either help or hinder students, portraits waving at the new students, torches lit and a floor made of marble. It was amazingly magical.

"Shall we, Professor Lupin?" Ariana joked.

"We shall, Professor Lupin," Remus laughed.

They walked over to the old caretaker filch, who eyed them warily, no doubt remembering the many pranks they had pulled.

"Evening, Filch," Ariana said cheerfully.

"The Headmaster is waiting for you in the Great Hall," he said. "If you leave your bags, the elves will take them to your room."

They did just that, putting them in a small pile that immediately disappeared in a flash.

"My sugar quills," Ariana bemoaned. "Ugh, I'll just have to eat them later."

"Or, and here's a thought," Remus said, poking her side, "you could eat the feast."

"Pass."

"Ah, Remus, Ariana," Dumbledore said, appearing behind them in his star covered robes and half-moon glasses, his beard just as long as ever. Neither could suppress a smile when they saw their old mentor. "It's been too long."

"Definitely," Ariana said, kissing the older man's cheek. "Why, Dumbles, you don't look a day over 300."

"If I'm not mistaken, all of these gray hairs came from you two," he quipped.

"See, that's where I'd have to say you're wrong," Remus said. "It was all Ariana."

The three laughed loudly. Dumbledore led them to the Staff Table, where Ariana sat next to Mcgonagall and Hagrid, and Remus sat on the end of the table next to the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector.

"Hello, Minnie," Ariana said, smiling at her old Transfiguration teacher. While History had been Ariana's favourite subject, McGonagall had been her favourite teacher.

When she and the marauders transformed, McGonagall had sneakily given them tips and books, and when the process called for it, had slipped mandrake leaves under their pillows. It was McGonagall who had helped her become a registered animagus after the war.

"Hello, Miss Gold," she said, her eyes sparkling. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. "I must admit, I'm a little excited to see what type of havok you might wreck now that you're back."

"Me?" Ariana said, holding her hand to her heart. "Ouch, Minnie, you know that was all James, Remus and Sirius. I was the perfect child."

McGonagall nodded her agreement in a way that suggested she did not for a second believe those words.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Ariana was suddenly flooded with memories of James sneaking around the castle. Did Harry now have the cloak? He must, right - why else would Dumbledore mention it?

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Remus and Ariana clapped hard, Harry among them. Remus looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

Ariana looked beside her, and nearly groaned out loud. What the hell was Snivilles doing here? Did Dumbledore not know he wasn't fit to teach. Maybe he had been cleared of being a Deatheater, but he was still an asshole.

"Joining Professor _Remus _Lupin, is Professor Ariana Lupin, nee Gold, who will be taking over the reins for History of Magic."

There was quite a bit of cheering, although Ariana go the feeling that that was less for Ariana herself, and more about not having Binns anymore.

"As to our third new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the applause died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Ariana clapped along with the school for Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Ariana filled her plate, eating much better than she had in ages. Dinner was a wonderful affair, she chatted with Hagrid about his job, and with McGonagall about transformations and how much trouble Ariana did or didn't cause as a teenager.

After dinner, McGonagall led Ariana and Remus to their room, which was located on the second floor, by the Defence classroom.

"You two have a living room, bathroom, bedroom and one large study room, with two desks instead of one."

McGonagall showed the two around the living quarters, and both felt like they were at home. It was clearly designed for Gryfinnidors, gold and red being the two main colours.

In the bedroom there was a King sized bed, a small vanity and a wardrobe, the floor covered with a shaggy red carpet, and their clothes were hung up or folded. The bathroom was nearly double the size of their old one, with a bathtub, shower, sink, toilet and small cupboard. The study was simple, but perfect, two desks adjacent to each other with spare parchment, quills, and a bookcase empty except for the books they had brought.

"Thank you, Minnie," Ariana said, smiling at the older woman. "It's perfect."

"Of course."

McGonagall left, and the two were left alone.

"This place is awesome," Ariana said. Ariana's sugar quill packet was lying innocently on her bedside table, and she took a quill out, sucking on it.

"It is," Remus said, pulling his wife to the bed. "Ri, I'm sorry I haven't been a great husband."

"Excuse me? What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Just - I haven't ever held down a job, or done much to provide for us and-"

"Remus, stop," Ariana said, pointing her quill at him. "You're perfect. And if you haven't noticed, I've never really had a job-"

"Which is because of me."

"-either, so really, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, we're here now," Ariana said, lying down, "on this big, beautiful bed that desperately needs to be tried out."

"Oh, does it now?" Remus said, his attitude shifting quickly.

"Yes, it does."

"Then we better get started on that right away."


	2. Teaching and Halloween

**Today's Quote: Why does the need to pee intensify by a million when you're trying to unlock your door?**

* * *

**Reviews Make Me Happy!**

* * *

"Black or red?" Ariana asked, holding up two skirts that would be identical had they not been different colours. Remus walked into the room, toothbrush in his mouth, and pointed at the red one. "Excellent, black it is."

"Rawd," he corrected, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"I know, I just don't trust your fashion sense," Ariana laughed. Remus pouted, which just made Ariana laugh more. "You do remember when you wore yellow, orange and red on our third date, yes?"

Remus rolled his eyes, holding up a finger.

"Yes," she said, agreeing with him, "once. Which is still one time too many."

Grumbling to himself, Remus walked back into the bathroom and left Ariana to get dressed. To go with the black skirt, she went with a white blouse, heels, and bangle bracelets on each wrist. She brushed her hair out before pulling it into a half up half down ponytail.

Remus walked back into their bedroom, toothbrush gone, wearing grey robes. "You look nice, Ri," he said, kissing her cheek. "I don't mind the black either. Very teacher looking."

"That's the general idea, yes. What do you have today?"

Remus thought for a moment as he made the bed. "First is seventh year, then I think it's fourth year, lunch, fifth year, third, and then spares."

"Lucky," Ariana said, plumping up the pillows. "Second, first, third, sixth, sixth, fifth."

"You get Harry first," Remus said, matter of fact.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you okay with that?"

Ariana sat next Remus on the bed, crossing her legs as best the skirt would allow. "Kinda, I mean, it's not like I'm teaching just to him, though. He might not even participate in any of the lesson."

"Ri, he's Lily and James's son - he's either going to love the lesson and talk to you about it, or he's going to be bored and talk about something random during it. Either way, he's gonna participate."

"What about you? Nervous?"

"I'm doing a practical with each class, a boggart for their years. There's no way that Harry dislikes the lesson," Remus said proudly. Ariana smiled, happy for him, but then her face darkened.

"Did you say boggart?' she asked.

"Yeah, why?'

'You do realise Harry is, or rather _was_, the enemy of Voldemort, right? I'd be a little worried about what his boggart turns into."

Remus paled. "Shit."

"I mean, he apparently had to face a snake last year, and Quirrell the year before, and Petunia, so it might not be Moldywart. Maybe."

"I don't think you're helping as much as you think you are," Remus said, half joking, half incredibly concerned for his lesson.

Ariana bit her lip. "Sorry. Forget what I said, I'm sure it'll be fine. I doubt he even remembers Moldywart."

* * *

Ariana sat on her desk, swinging her legs. Beside the desk was a large pile of wood, stacked neatly and ready to be set ablaze. There was a knock on the door, and Ariana flicked her wand so that the door swung open.

"You can come in," Ariana said, and the class walked in, eyes wide at the changes she had made to the room. Before there had been nothing except for a few statues of Goblins. Now, moving posters were stuck on the walls, such as a world map that zoomed in on places when asked, and there were props around the room. A fake head on a spike was in the corner, alongside a statue of a demon. Even the ceiling was different, with key moments in history such as the plague, the Renaissance, or the Roman Empire painted on, courtesy of an enchanted paintbrush.

"Good morning third years," she said, once they were all seated. She noticed that they all stuck to their houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin on either end with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stuck in the middle.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin," they chanted.

"God, that sounds so lifeless," she muttered, before speaking up. "If you did your reading assigned by Binns last year, you will know that this term we're looking at Witch Hunts. Now, before we get into the super boring stuff, like dates, and why witch hunts were a thing, or even who set the wood on fire, I think we should have a practical lesson."

The class sat up straighter, and Ariana had to wait a moment as the chattering picked up and then died down. "Hands up, who knows who Wendelien the Weird was?"

A few exchanged excited looks, and several hands went up in the air. Ariana jumped off the desk and walked to the students, tapping the desk of a Gryffindor boy with dark hair. "What's your name?"

"Seamus Finnegan, miss."

"Excellent. Seamus, who was Wendelien?"

"She was like, a really weird witch who liked the feeling of getting burnt because of a spell she put on the fire or something."

"Or something," Ariana said, making the class laugh. "Effectively, yes. Wendelien enjoyed being burned so much that she disguised herself roughly 47 times, just so she could get caught again. Anyone know the name of the charm used?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up, and Ariana pointed to her.

"Flame-Freezing charm, Professor," she said excitedly. "Although wouldn't it have been better to use a water skin charm?"

"Careful, Granger," Draco Malfoy drawled, "don't want to show off too much now, do you?"

Hermione flushed red, and Ron and Harry glared at Draco. Ariana wondered what had happened before that lesson to cause Hermione to look like she was going to cry just from one insult.

Ariana pursed her lips. "I happen to enjoy elaborating on my lessons - anyone 'showing off' as you say, Mr Malfoy, is simply broadening _my_ knowledge, and the rest of the class's."

"Now, Hermione," she continued, "for safety yes, water skin is far better, but the flame-freezing charm make the flames tickle, hence why she enjoyed the sensation," Ariana explained. "Now, books away, wands out, today we're all going to be strapped to a flaming piece of wood and come out unscathed."

The class stared at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" asked Malfoy, standing up. Ariana noticed he had a bandage around his wrist, and she wondered how he got it. "That's dangerous - my father will hear about this!"

"Mr Malfoy, should you wish to not join in, you can write me an essay on Wendelien, otherwise, I'd suggest you quieten down. As it is, you're on very thin ice," she said, her voice hardening slightly.

"To address the safety concern, if you don't know the spell, then yes, I suppose it would be dangerous," Ariana said, turning to face the blackboard so she could write the spell down. "But you'll all have the spell, and I'll be there to stop the flames if anything goes wrong. Now, the enchantment is _ni incendio,_ which quite literally translates to 'do not fire'. Everyone, say it now."

"Ni incendio," they chanted.

"Good. When you say it, you want to jab your wand in the air twice to create the focus point of the spell.'

"Ni incendio."

"Great. Hands up, do you aim this spell, yes or no?"

Harry put his hand up, and Ariana desperately looked around the room for anyone else, but Hermione had already spoken, and Harry was the only other one who knew.

"Mr Potter," Ariana finally said.

"The spell only works on yourself, hence why it's classified as a self-serving spell. So no, no direction needed."

Ariana could have cried, as it was a tear threatened to fall (God Ariana, pull it together, she snapped at herself) - that was all Lily but with James's voice. "Correct. Shall we?"

The class stood up and formed a line, and Ariana lit the wood stack on fire. 'What we're going to do," she said, "is try to stand on top of the stack, and then jump off it. Everyone ready?"

There were a couple mumbled 'yes'es, but far more 'no's.

"That's okay," Ariana said. "I'll go first, just to show it's okay, yeah? Ni incendio," she said, jabbing her wand before clambering up on top of the pile. The flames roared and crackled in her ears, smoke half blinding her, and had she not had the spell she was sure it would be incredibly unpleasant, but as it was, it felt like a million fingers were pressing against her most ticklish spots.

Ariana laughed loudly, wildly, and jumped off, brushing a bit of ash off her white blouse. "How unfortunate," she said, frowning as she looked at a smudge that refused to come out. "Scourgify," she incanted, and the smudge disappeared. "_Now_ who's ready?"

* * *

"I can't believe you," Ariana said, lightly hitting Remus's arm as they walked through the Great Hall.

"Why? Do you think it was wrong of me?" Remus asked, looking at her carefully.

"Merlin no! I would've loved seeing Snape dressed in Mrs Longbottom's drags, I just can't believe you completely beat my first impression for the third years!"

"Oh so that's what this is," Remus teased. "You're jealous."

"I basically set them _on fire_. In a _History_ lesson, and yet somehow all anyone wants to talk about it your stupid boggart."

"Aw Ri," Remus said, faking sympathy. "Sometimes you just have to let things go."

"Let you go," she grumbled, "down a cliff."

"You wound me."

"Speaking of bogarts," she said, her good mood disappearing, "how was Harry's?"

"Ah, about that. I decided not to let him go."

"What?"

"I just stopped the lesson early, before his. But it wasn't like it was just him that missed out - so did Hermione, and a couple of Hufflepuffs that didn't want to go."

"I guess that makes sense," she said slowly. "Better to skip a group rather than single him out, too."

"Exactly," he agreed. They sat down at the staff table, and Ariana picked up an apple and bit into it. "Speaking of students we share-"

"Not exactly our topic but continue."

"-how's Draco Malfoy?" Remus finished as though Ariana hadn't interrupted.

"Ugh, he's a little idiot. Did you know he told Hermione to stop being a showoff when she asked a follow up question?"

"Sounds like he was raised by Lucius," Remus said, stealing Ariana's apple.

"Thief," she gasped, watching in horror as he bit into it.

"You want it back?" he asked, mouth full of apple.

Ariana grimaced. "No, thank you very much."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, sitting beside them, "young love."

"I wouldn't call it so much 'young' love, as opposed to 'been married for over a decade, and now feel we can steal each other's food' love," Ariana said, glaring at Remus as he licked his fingers, the core now all that remained of the apple.

"To me, my dear, everything is young."

"I suppose that's true," she laughed.

"Now, Remus, my boy, what's this I hear about forcing a boggart Snape to wear Neville's grandmother's clothes?"

* * *

The next couple of months passed in a similar fashion, Ariana's classes a mix of either practical lessons where older spells were learnt, or theoretical lessons where the most gory of gory tales were recited.

Ariana had come to love teaching, her students were always engaged, and most of her classes were ahead of schedule. She only wished she could gather up the courage to hold a conversation with Harry for more than four sentences.

The weather grew colder, and colder, and the dementors that protected the school didn't help. Snow fell most mornings, and if not snow than it was heavy rain that put a damper on the day.

Ariana sat at the large table in the staff room, and listened to the other teachers complain.

"Dumbledore, I can't hold Quidditch lessons with those beasts flying around!" or "Can you seriously expect me to teach astronomy if we can never see the stars? Those dementor-whatsits always block the view!" or even "Can't we help search for Sirius Black? Those creatures are disturbing!"

There were a lot of complaints about dementors, now that Ariana thought about it.

McGonagall sat at one end of the table, Dumbledore at the other.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said sharply, "but can we talk about something useful? There's the first Hogsmeade trip next week, and we need at least four of us to chaperone."

"Lupins?" Hooch asked. "Up for a date at Hogsmeade?"

"It's on Halloween, isn't it?" Ariana said quietly.

"I suppose it is," McGonagall said, matching up the dates. "Yes, the 31st."

"We-" Ariana pointed to Remus and herself "-can't go."

"Why ever- I see."

The room sobered for a minute, each thinking about Halloween just over a decade ago. Many witches and wizards rejoiced - Remus and Ariana did not. In just one night, they had lost the girl that was basically their sister for they had known Lily so long, James and Peter, their brothers, to death, Sirius to prison, and their connection to Harry was lost too.

"Speaking of which, Dumbledore, we'll most likely be in Godric's Hollow during the Halloween Feast, if that's alright," Remus said.

"Of course."

"Technically I have no guardianship of Harry," Ariana began slowly, talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall more than anyone else, "but I am his godmother, and if he likes, would I be able to take him with us?"

"Please do," Snape said. "The more distance between the brat and I the better."

"Severus!" several people reprimanded.

"What? He's a spoiled brat and we all know it."

"Yes," Ariana said sarcastically, "because spoiled brats are generally orphans who live with relatives that hate them, their dead parents _and_ what they are. Also, they typically have murderers chasing them down."

Remus put a hand on Ariana's leg, silently telling her to calm down.

"Sorry," she muttered, not looking as Snape.

"I'd be inclined to say no," Minerva said, "what with Black around, but you two will be able to protect him well enough."

"To answer your question, I agree with Minerva. You may take Harry to his parents' grave with you, as long as he wishes to and you are gone for no less than an hour," Dumbledore said.

"It might make it up to him for his lack of a signed Hogsmead slip," McGonagall added, smiling at Ariana. "Perhaps you could take him to a small diner, before, so that there is no repercussion of him missing the feast."

Ariana shared an agreeing look with Remus.

"A great idea," Remus said. "Thank you, Minerva."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Now that the matter of Harry is cleared up, Pomona, Hagrid, how do you feel about chaperoning?"

* * *

"We should ask him soon," Remus said, playing with Ariana's hair as they sat on the couch they had set up in their shared office. "It is tonight, after all."

"I know," she said, twisting her quill in her fingers, "but I'm so nervous. He barely knows us, and yet we're going to ask him to go on a trip with him the same night his parents were murdered."

Remus blinked. "You make it sound like we might kill him too."

"He doesn't know that we won't." She sighed, crossing off a paragraph in a first grade student's essay. "This is utterly horrible."

"It's not _that_ bad a situation."

"No, not that, this essay. _Obviously_ Gerald the Great was born in the fifth century, and was totally known for killing a dragon. That's exactly what happened,' she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Clearly my education and perfect NEWT is useless, because even _I _didn't know that."

"Clearly," Remus deadpanned. "Oh, Harry!"

Ariana looked up from the essay to the door where Harry stood awkwardly, hair messy as ever, glasses crooked, reminding Ariana every bit of James when he was working up the courage to ask Lily out third year. He was rejected every time, but he kept at it, never once losing hope.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Remus. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? Ariana is boring me to death - I could use some better company," he joked.

"Excuse me?" Ariana asked, sitting upright. "If anything, _you're_ the boring one, Mr I-Can't-Make-Our-Date-I-Need-To-Study."

Harry laughed, sensing the clear playful tone to their teasing. "I wouldn't want to intrude," Harry said. "You two look very busy."

Ariana looked around. She was on her second last essay, and Remus was only in the study because he was lonely without her. She didn't look at all professional in the moment, wearing fuzzy socks, one of Remus's sweaters and a pair of tights, her hair in braids and plaits because of Remus's twitching fingers and need to do something with them.

"Do we?" Remus asked, echoing her thoughts. Ariana rolled onto her stomach as she continued correcting. "Because we're really not. Cup of tea?"

Remus stood up and looked around for the kettle, and Ariana made it glow bright blue. "Thank you, dear," he said, as she reversed the spell. "I was just thinking of making some."

"All right," said Harry awkwardly. Remus tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Ariana snorted, and Harry looked at her suspiciously. "How did you two know about that?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Remus, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "And I told Ri. You're not worried, are you?"

"No," said Harry.

"Good," Ariana said. "Because she told Remus the same thing 20 years ago and luckily for me he's still here. I have the utmost respect for Trelawney, though," she added as a last thought.

"Of course you do," Remus said to Ariana, before turning to Harry. "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No," Harry said, obviously lying. He had the same tell as Lily - scratching behind his ear and a small voice lift. Remus and Ariana shared a look. He drank a bit of tea. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," said Remus slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised. So was Ariana.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Well," said Remus, frowning slightly, "Ariana assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort. I felt inclined to agree with her. Clearly, I was wrong. But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialise in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed."

"Are you kidding me?" Ariana half shouted, before looking up, embarrassed. "Sorry. Not you, this idiot first year. Continue."

Remus chuckled and gave Harry a look like '_see what I have to deal with_'_, _and Harry laughed again.

"That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear," Remus continued. "Very wise, Harry. So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Well… yeah," said Harry. "Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"

Harry was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," called Remus. The door opened, and in came Snape. He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.

Ariana stuck her tongue out at Snape, who glared at the woman.

"Ah, Severus," said Remus, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between the three.

"I was just helping Harry with defence," said Remus pleasantly

"Fascinating," said Snape. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, Yes, I will," said Remus.

"I made an entire cauldron full," Snape continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," said Snape. He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Remus smiled. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"I said use cinnamon, but _someone_ refuses to even try it," Ariana said, walking to her pile of essays and putting down the one she had been marking, taking the last one back over to the couch. "Or even cocoa."

"Why —?" Harry began. Remus looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

"Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," Harry blurted out.

"Really?" said Remus, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

"Believe me, we know," Ariana muttered, flipping the page.

'_Godric Gryffindor, one of the four men to found Hogwarts, is one of the few wizards to ever kill a dragon._'

"Is he Robert? Is he _really_? In the 20,000 years or so Dragons have been around do you honestly think there have only been a few to kill them? What did the vikings do - make peace with them? Do I teach these students nothing?"

Ariana rolled onto her back, and tuned into the boy's conversation.

"Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."

Remus drained the goblet and pulled a face. "Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to it. See you at the feast later. Unless Ariana wanted to say something?"

Remus looked pointedly at Ariana, who buried her face in the pillow before looking up.

"I'myourgodmotherandIwanttobepartofyourlifeandIwanttotakeyoutoGodric'sHollowtovisityourparentsgraveandthenouttodinner."

Harry looked confused. "Sorry - what?"

Ariana sighed. "Come sit down, Harry," she said, curling up so her legs were tucked underneath her and there was room for Harry. She put the essay and her quill on the floor, and faced Harry.

"What's going on? Am I failing History? Because Hermione will kill me if I am."

"More of the opposite, really, although it this has nothing to do with your grades. Harry, I'm your godmother."

"My what?"

"Godmother," Ariana said, taking Harry's hand. "I wanted to take custody of you when James and Lily died, but it's safer for you at your Aunt's house, and with Remus, the ministry won't, um, it's just safer at Petunia's, no matter how much I hate her."

"But you hate me!"

Ariana stared in shock, completely taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

'You never talk to me in class, you never look at me, you talk around me. It's obvious."

Ariana could've cried. "Harry, god, no. I could never hate you. It's just-" she sighed '- you look so much like James, and you talk so much like Lily, it just hurts. And that's unfair to you, really, it is, but that's the truth."

Harry was silent for a moment, before, "How come it's safer at Aunt Petunia's?"

"What?"

"You said you'd take custody of me except it's safer at my Aunt's."

Ariana sighed, again. God this conversation was hard. She looked for Remus for help, but he had disappeared. She could hear water running - he was probably in the shower. "Do you know anything about blood protection?"

Harry shook his head.

"Neither do I, really. It's complicated stuff. Basically your mother sacrificed herself for you, and the blood that runs in your veins, or anyone related to her, protects you."

"That's..."

"A lot? Yes, Harry, it really is." Ariana smiled at Harry. "Tonight Remus and I are going to Godric's Hollow - it's where you lived with Lily and James, and it's where their graves are. Do you want to come with us?"

Harry looked confused. "You'd take me with you?"

"Of course, Harry. And we were thinking after, or before, if you'd like, we'd take you to this little diner so you don't have to miss tea. We can even get dessert to make up for missing Hogsmead."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry beamed. "I'd love to, if you really don't mind."

"We really don't. We already cleared it with Dumbledore last week, that's how much we want you to come."

"I don't know what to say!"

"A hug will do."

Harry leapt at Ariana, holding her tightly. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

* * *

Ariana was bundled up in jeans, a jacket and her coat, and she still shivered as she walked alongside Harry and Remus.

"This is ridiculous," she said, grabbing Remus's hand to stop him from moving. They had apparated from just outside Hogwarts to a mile out from Godric's Hollow. They had wanted to apparate closer to the graveyard, but there was a strict Anti-Apparition spell up enclosing the town. "I can hardly feel my arms. Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. His nose was a bit red, but he barely looked cold, let alone to the degree Ariana was.

"You've learnt about Animaguses, yes, Harry?"

"Professor McGonagall talked about it a bit. She's a cat," Harry added.

"Good, then this shouldn't weird you out too much. I'm a monkey."

"Wh-"

Ariana shifted, as her bones and muscles and everything else squeezed uncomfortably into a much smaller body, and a tail grew, the whole process finishing with a loud pop. In her place, instead of Ariana with her tall, human figure, there was a tiny monkey that gripped Remus's hand, bouncing along the footpath.

'Why'd she do that?" Harry asked, both confused and slightly amused. Professor Lupin as a monkey was adorable.

"Just wait," Remus said, and he let his arm go down as much as he could. Ariana climbed up it with ease, going all the way up to his shoulder before dropping down the front of his sweater till only her monkey head could be seen. Being a werewolf, especially with the full moon so close, Remus ran a _lot_ hotter than the average person, and with the added fur that came with being a monkey, Ariana was a lot warmer. "She can still hear and understand us, just so you're aware, so no talk of how horrible history lessons are."

Ariana bit down lightly on Remus's chin and he and Harry laughed.

I wouldn't dare," Harry said, his voice filled with sheer happiness. "Even if they are dreadfully boring."

Ariana looked directly at Harry and clambered out of Remus's sweater, latching herself around his neck. "Now you've done it," Remus joked. Ariana readied herself, before launching off her husband and landing on her godson instead, nibbling on his ear.

Ariana chattered happily, her monkey form of laughter, Remus told Harry, as she jumped from husband to godson, turning it into some sort of game to see how far she could launch herself.

It wasn't long before they reached Godric Hollow's Graveyard. When they reached the gates, Ariana jumped off Harry and landed on the icy grass, morphing back to a human.

"That was fun," Ariana said, as the boys laughed at her. "What?"

"You make an adorable monkey," Harry said politely. Ariana mock glared at him.

"I'll remember this exact moment when I mark your exams, Harry," Ariana warned, although her eyes sparkled. "Remus better do so too."

"Of course, dear," he said.

"Shall we go in?" Ariana asked, looking at Harry. "Or would you prefer to eat first?"

"Go in," Harry said, his voice quiet all of a sudden.

'Have you ever been here before?" Remus asked, as they walked through the many rows.

"No - Aunt Petunia told me Mum and Dad blew up in the car crash, and then when I found out the truth she told me they were cremated."

Ariana hid her horror. Not taking Harry to their graves she could _almost _understand - from where they lived it might be a long journey, but lying about their death and then how they were buried? It was horrible.

They stopped in front of a duel headstone, with the names Lily Potter and James Potter were inscribed. Under the dates, was the phrase 'The last enemy to be defeated is death'. Ariana remembered watching Dumbledore say it in his speech, and Remus carve it in after.

With a flourish of her wand, Ariana created a bouquet of flowers - roses and daisies, Lily's favourites. She laid it against the headstone and kissed it gently, before taking a step back.

"The first time your father asked Lily out, in third grade, he bought her a bunch of lilies," Ariana said, immediately catching Harry's attention. "What he didn't know was that she was utterly allergic, and she started sneezing everywhere. It was the funniest thing ever, but James felt really bad, so he got me to put pots of roses and daisies all around our dorm."

"Did she like them?" Harry asked, sitting next to Remus beside the grave.

"She loved them, and watered them everyday. When she went home for the holidays, she got the elves to water them for her. She had sworn me to secrecy, so James didn't know she kept them until she moved in with him and decorated the house with those flowers."

"That's cool," Harry said, looking at the bouquet.

"Do you want to do something for them?" Remus asked, standing up. "I can get you flowers, or carve them in, or something, if you'd like."

Harry fidgeted. "Can you inscribe something?"

"Of course."

"Can you just put 'Loved by their son through to the end of time', on the back?" Harry asked. "If you can't, that's okay though."

"Already done," Ariana said.

Harry stood up and walked around behind the headstone, where, surrounded by a ring of flowers, were his words.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," Harry said, his voice thick.

"Anytime, Harry."

* * *

"I think that went fairly well," Remus said, taking off his robes and then putting on pyjamas. Ariana sat at the vanity and began wiping her makeup off.

"Oh, definitely. I mean, aside from freezing to death. You don't think I freaked him out too much with the monkey thing, do you?"

Remus paused. "I don't think he was expecting it, but he seemed to find it funny when you flung around."

"Good."

Makeup off, Ariana swapped her many layers for a nightgown, and crawled under the covers. Remus joined her, and they laid like that peacefully until a silvery phoenix patronus barged through.

It spoke with Dumbledore's voice, giving a quick but important message. _"The Fat Lady has been attacked_."

Remus and Ariana shared a panicked look, before grabbing their wands and running to the common room.

They bumped into McGonagall and Snape on the way, and despite Ariana's immense dislike of the greasy-haired man, she was far too worried about the students to start an argument with him.

Ariana skidded to a stop as she reached the crowd of Gryffindor students, before gently pushing them out of the way.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Of course," Ariana agreed.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

**Reviews Make Me Happy!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Thank you...**

**Followers: Ayyio, blackashrose1313, hannahisabannana, nshaikh281, poobear1969, and th3shyshark**

**Favourites****: Teghan-Potter1370, hannahisabannana, nshaikh281, skyjadeprincess, and th3shyshark**

**Reviewers****:**

Ghostwriter71 - I think I'll probably do a nicer ending... maybe. It depends on how evil I feel when I get there. Thanks for reviewing!

(Guest) Amy \- I'm glad you like Ariana - I'm trying to make her be a cool character without making her be fully Mary Sue, you know?


	3. Injuries, Gits and Quidditch

**A/N - I wrote this on my phone and didn't have time to edit, so there will probably be a couple mistakes. **

* * *

**Today's Quote: Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me - I wasn't even listening.**

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

Ariana closed her eyes, head spinning. Sirius Black in the castle. Sirius Black tried to get into the common room. Sirius Black most likely tried to kill Harry. Sirius Black. Oh Merlin.

Remus took Ariana's hand, seeing she was clearly spiralling, and squeezed it.

"Professors Lupin," Dumbledore said, and Ariana opened her eyes. "Please escort the Gryfindors to the Great Hall, and begin setting up sleeping arrangements."

"Of course," Ariana said to Dumbledore, before turning to the students. "Let's move."

Ariana ushered them forward, leading the way with Percy Weasley.

"Over here," she said, taking a left turn instead of a right.

"Professor Lupin, it's-"

Ariana cut Percy off. "I'm aware," she said, removing a painting of a knight from the wall, "however, there's a tunnel that will get us there much faster."

With a muttered 'incindio' and the wave of her wand, all the torches in the tunnel burned bright. It was grimy, and mold grew in certain places, but it would take half the time.

She led the students into it, ignoring all the complaints of the smell.

"Where's your Gryffindor courage?" Remus asked at some point, to which one of the Weasley twins replied, "The stench killed it."

The tunnel ended quickly though, and they all went through a hidden door behind the staff table. The students all huddled in little groups, and Ariana and Remus got to work with creating enough sleeping bags and pillows for the hundreds of students.

Only ten minutes later, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin students joined, all looking extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Minerva and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall, including the tunnel. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Ariana and the other teachers walked over and waited patiently outside the hall.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore to the students, closing the door behind them. "Now, does anyone know _anything_ at all?"

Ariana bit her lip. Sirius was an animagus, a dog, which was probably how he got in, but there was no way she was giving that up. To say that would tarnish Remus's reputation by explaining _why_ he had become one, not to mention it would go on James's record, and he'd be known as an illegal animagus.

"There are tunnels," Ariana said instead. "20 odd secret entrances to the castle that most don't know about."

"No, they're all guarded by dementors," Dumbledore said.

"Including the one from the girl's bathroom fifth floor to the Three Broomsticks pub?"

Minnie raised an eyebrow. "Which you know about for entirely innocent reasons, I'm sure."

"Of course."

Dumbledore sighed. "I did not. I'll have dementors stationed there, and someone will have to check it out."

"I'll go," Ariana said. "I know it as well as Black does."

'I'm sorry," Snape said, "but does no one else find this suspicious?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Pomona asked.

"Ariana and Remus, are conveniently gone and then come back the moment Sirius breaks in! Perhaps _they_ let him in."

"We had Harry, why would Sirius then break into the common room if the boy he wanted dead was with him?" Remus asked.

Ariana rolled her eyes. "We shouldn't even have to defend ourselves - it feels pretty obvious that we wouldn't let the man who killed our friends kill their son as well."

"Well, you _were_ friends with the murderer," Snape said. "Come to think of it, you probably should've realised he was dark - maybe then Lily and James would-"

Ariana tried to lunge at Snape, and it was only because of Remus holding her back that she didn't break his nose.

"Enough!" McGonagall snapped. "There are more important things then some school rivalry! Ariana, go check the tunnel. Snape, go check classrooms."

Ariana huffed, but did as told. She made her way up to the fifth floor with ease, the staircases actually behaving for once, and entered the tunnel by jumping into the toilet bowl and flushing, much like what you did to get into the ministry.

Stupid Snivillus - maybe if _he_ didn't go to Voldemort's side, James and Lily might still be around.

The torches were lit, but the tunnel was still dark. Cobwebs were all through it - apparently no one had used it since Ariana was at school. Except, there was a broken web, close to the ground, and another one, and another one, all around the height of a dog's head!

Ariana held her wand out in front of her and said "_Evansco!"_, making all the spider webs disappear. Breaking into a run, Ariana quickly followed the tunnel for what seemed forever. Up ahead, there was a bright light - surely that was the Three Broomsticks, right?

It wasn't.

Ariana stopped suddenly, finally working out what it was. It was a ball of pure energy, attached to a presumably stolen wand, which was held by the man Ariana was searching for.

"Shit," she said. She hadn't even considered what would happen if she found the man. "Expecto Patronum," she muttered, thinking of her wedding day, and Harry's birth, and Christmas. The monkey shot out from her wand and looked at her expectantly.

"Message for Remus Lupin," she whispered. "Found Sirius Black in the middle of the tunnel, am following him. End message."

The patronus nodded before running off, it's non-corporal form allowing it to pass between walls easily.

Ariana shifted into her monkey form - it was smaller and quieter - and caught up with Sirius, only a couple steps behind. Risky, yes, but she was confident he wouldn't spot her.

Technically she was right - it was only when Sirius transformed into his dog form so he could move faster and smelt her that she got caught.

His hackles raised, Sirius turned around quickly and froze, staring directly at Ariana. Ariana chattered angrily, flinging herself at him and landing on his back, giving her the perfect opportunity to begin strangling him.

Sirius shifted back, and before Ariana could react, gripped her tiny monkey arms and ripped her off him, throwing her into a wall with enough force to knock her out.

No conscious thoughts to keep her in monkey form, Ariana shifted back to human, bleeding from the back of his head.

"Sorry Ri," Sirius said, looking at her sadly. "You'll understand one day."

* * *

Ariana blinked slowly, the lights near blinding her.

What had - _oh._ Shit. Where was Sirius? Was Harry okay? Remus? The other students? Oh Merlin, where was she?

She couldn't breathe, her chest was constricting, and it all felt too hot. And itchy. And cold. And she just wanted to breathe, good Merlin give her air!

"Hey, hey," Remus said softly, from beside her. "You're alright Ri, it's okay. Just breathe with me, okay? In, one, two, three, four, five. Out, one, two, three, four, five."

Ariana slowed her breathing to match Remus's, and rolled off her back so she was lying facing him. He looked stressed, and to her it seemed obvious that he was going to shift into a werewolf within the next two days, but he was alright.

She looked around, taking notice of the empty hospital beds, and the portraits with nurses and doctors bustling around. Either St Mungos or the infirmary, and that was Madam Pomfrey at her desk over there, so definitely Hogwarts Hospital.

Ariana's head throbbed lightly, and she groaned. "Did they catch him?" she asked, surprised at how sore her throat was.

"No," Remus said. "He ran off, but the Ministry was alerted and has raised the security around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. More dementors, less Hogsmeade visits, and tunnels are being blocked off."

"That's good," she mumbled. "When do I get to leave?"

"Soon," Remus promised. "Madam Pomfrey just wants to give you a pepper-up potion soon and then you can go. On the plus side, all the students were very upset to hear their History professor got hurt."

Ariana frowned. "That's a random thing to mention," she said.

Remus laughed. "Not really, look."

At the end of the bed was two neat stacks of sweets and chocolates, and pile of flowers.

"Ooh, sugar quills!" she said happily, and Remus opened a packet for her and passed one to Ariana. "Thanks," she said, sucking on it. "You can have the chocolates."

"I assumed," he said, unabashedly holding up an empty box.

"You know what they say about assuming," she sung.

"In this case I think I'm safe," he said. Ariana laughed, and sat up carefully. She grimaced at Madam Pomfrey when she came over with a bottle of smoking purple liquid.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" she whined. "This isn't just punishment for when Peter and I turned the room bright blue in third year?"

"That was you?" Pomfrey asked, completely shocked.

"Not if you didn't already know about it, it wasn't," Ariana said, taking the potion. She held her nose and chugged it down, and almost vomited at the bad taste. Admittedly it did help with the throbbing, though. "Let's just go with it was Remus, and he can take the blame."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm hurt," Ariana said, pouting at Remus.

"Not anymore, Miss Gold," Pomfrey said. "You're free to go, as long as you never mess with the paint again."

"Witch's honour," Ariana joked.

* * *

Ariana stood next to the Whomping Willow, waiting patiently for Remus to stop pacing.

"You've already been hurt once this weekend, what if you get hurt again?" he asked, turning on his heel and continuing his pace.

"Then I get presents and hopefully some very good apology sex," she said simply, leaning against the tree. Normally the Willow would've killed her for that, but she had already darted forward in her small monkey body and pressed the knob that froze the tree.

"This isn't funny," he snapped.

"No, it isn't," she said. "How many times have we done this before, Remus?"

"...A lot."

"And how many times have you hurt me?"

"Twice. But twice is two times too many!"

"Try saying that ten times quickly," she muttered. She walked over to Remus and put her hand on his harm, stopping him. "Look," she said. "We've done this countless times, with the boys, without, and you've never hurt any of us beyond a couple scratches. We'll be okay. I trust you."

* * *

Ariana quickly pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail before hurriedly buttoning up her blouse, dark blue today. Instead of her usual skirt, she pulled on a pair of black pants. Checking her watch, she huffed.

She had slept in due to helping Remus last night, and missed both breakfast and her free period, and then the first five minutes of her lesson. God, she was going to be so late.

Running as fast as she could in her heels, she went down the stairs, up the stairs, and through a hidden door in the wall so that she appeared in front of the History classroom.

"Morning third years," she said brightly, jumping on the desk so she could sit. "How are - what on earth happened?"

Hermione looked like she had been crying, Ron and Harry looked ready to spit fire, even Neville looked more like he was shaking out of anger than fear. In fact, most of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked like that, whereas the Slytherins appeared moderately happy.

"We just had Defence," Hermione said in a shaky voice. "And Professor Lupin was away."

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Remus is away, yes, who'd you have instead?"

"Snape," Harry spat out.

"Oh dear." Ariana made a mental note to ask Remus if she could sub next full moon. "What happened?"

"He spent the entire lesson talking about werewolves and how to kill them!" Ernie, a Hufflepuff said, making Ariana's blood boil. "We're not nearly up to them yet, so Snape started insulting Professor Lupin and calling us stupid."

Ariana huffed. "That's _horrible_," she said. "What else?"

"Harry was late and he lost 15 points," Neville said.

"Ron defended Hermione and got a detention," Padma said.

"Really? What an arse," she said, making the students nod in agreement. "Why did you need to be defended, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Ariana, her eyes bloodshot red. "It's stupid."

"Clearly it's not," Ariana said kindly. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Ron said angrily, "Snape asked us to tell him the difference between a werewolf and a wolf, and Hermione did, so Snape called her 'an insufferable know it all'!"

Ariana gasped. "Hermione, you know that's not true."

"Yes it is," Draco drawled from the back of the room. "She's that and worse. She's an insufferable mudbl-"

"Mr Malfoy!" she shouted. The class was suddenly so silent you could hear a pin drop. Ariana jumped off her desk and walked forward. "We do not use that word, nor do we insult others in the classroom! I don't know what I've done to make you think it's okay, but let me assure you, that kind of language is not tolerated."

"Now," Ariana said, in a voice that was scarily quiet, "you are going to pack up your things, and leave this classroom. You will not be invited back into my classes for this week and next - you may take your lessons with your head of house, or alone in the common room."

"You can't do that!" Draco whined. "I'll tell my father!"

"When it comes to children being racist in the classroom, and using slurs I'd expect only to hear in Azkaban, I am well within my rights to refuse to teach said student. You will also attend detentions with Filch for the next six Saturdays. Am I understood?"

Draco nodded.

"Good," Ariana said. "Leave."

He collected his things, and walked out of the classroom.

"50 points from Slytherin," Ariana added, making the students in that house groan loudly. "Well, this day just keeps getting better and better for you all, doesn't it?"

The third years mumbled an agreement, all in shock over what had just happened. They had been in Ariana's class for months, and yet not once had she blown up like she just did.

"Today's lesson was supposed to be on why witches were targeted rather than wizards, but I think we need a stress relief," she said, directing a small smile at her students, specifically Hermione, who looked like she was in the middle of wanting to cry and laugh. "Who's heard of Capture the Flag?"

* * *

"He's an absolute git!" Ariana said. She pulled a tight fitting purple shirt over her head, and tapped it lightly with her wand. "Impervious," she said, and it glowed slightly to show that the water repelling charm had worked.

"Snape or Draco?" Remus asked. He had gotten ready ages ago - Ariana on the other hand had been ranting and had spent more than double the time.

"Both!" she snapped, before sighing. "Sorry. But they're just assholes. I mean, Snape shouldn't be able to bully the students like that, but he is, and Draco shouldn't be so racist, but he is. I feel horrible for Hermione, I really do."

"She does appear to have the short end of the stick, yes."

"It's not fair to her - she shouldn't get bullied because she's a smart muggleborn, she should get praised for it. Not only does she have to do double the work as everyone else to learn magic customs and catch up, she generally does it better than any of the pure bloods."

"I know."

"And Merlin, assigning them an essay on killing werewolves? Could Snape get any more vindictive?"

"He could become a death eater again."

"Give him the option and he just might," Ariana said. She applied the charm to her jeans and heels, before checking her watch. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Why do you say that like it's my fault?" Remus laughed, grabbing her hand. "You're the one who spent half an hour deciding on your jeans and shirt.

"And I look fabulous for it."

"You look fabulous in anything," Remus corrected in a low voice. He drew her close so that their chests were touching. "Especially when you're wearing nothing."

Ariana laughed. "Mr Lupin, are you flirting with me?"

"I just might be, Mrs Lupin," he said. He kissed her sweetly, but with a small amount of force behind it.

"I should wear this shirt more often then," she murmured, before kissing him back.

Had the bells not gone, things would've most likely gotten more heated, but as it was, the couple were reminded of the first Quidditch game of the season.

"Do we have to?" Ariana pouted.

Remus chuckled. "I think Harry might be disappointed if we don't go, dear."

"I think I might be disappointed if we _do_."

"I'll make it up to you."

They walked down to the Quidditch field, each thanking Merlin that they had brought an umbrella. The winds howled, and with every second the rain seemed to get heavier and heavier.

"I don't envy them in this weather," Ariana said.

Remus hummed in agreement. "They're not going to be able to see anything."

"Or hear." Ariana sat down next to Hagrid, who took up three seats.

"Hullo, Ari," Hagrid said, patting Ariana's back so hard she almost flew off the seat.

"Hey there, Hagrid. I was sorry to hear about Draco being an arse in your hippogriff lesson."

Hagrid took on a scornful look, and nodded vigorously. "He insulted her - wasn't her fault."

"Of course not," Ariana agreed. Privately she thought that he probably shouldn't have started off with hippogriffs, although the students did need to learn about them at some point.

"Oh look," Remus said from beside Ariana. "Here come the Gryffindors."

The wind was so strong that the team staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. Thunder rolled loudly, and the sky seemed to darken. How anyone was to play Ariana had no idea.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood, but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded.

The players mounted their brooms, and Madam Hooch gave a sharp whistle. They were off, each player heading to their air positions. Chasers circled each other, the keepers guarded the rings, and the seekers shot high into the air.

It was quite possibly the boring-est match ever, because the crowd could hardly see the players, and the players couldn't see the balls.

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Ariana could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing for the Gryffindor team to land. Apparently they were having a time out.

Ariana sighed - there was no way they'd win. She doubted Harry could even see with his glasses being so - Merlin she was an idiot.

"Be back soon'" she said, standing up and stepping over his legs.

"Where are you-"

Ariana didn't hear the rest of the question, already halfway down the staircase.

"Hermione!" she called. The girl turned to look up at Ariana in surprise. "Quick, while they're in time out, go tell Harry to use Impervious on his glasses."

"That's brilliant, Professor."

Hermione hurried down to meet the team, and Ariana went back up to Remus.

"What?" she said, in return for his amused expression. She sat back down. "It's not cheating, it's just-"

"-evening the playing field." Remus smiled at her. "I know, you did that with James all the time."

"I swear that boy sucked so bad at any general spells," Ariana grumbled, with no real malice. "Blowing things up, turning a cat into a fish, sure, easy-peasy, but ask him to fire-proof something and he'd somehow end up drenching it."

"Better than Peter though - do you remember when we asked him to help decorate the house and he vanished the bed?"

Ariana laughed. "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Oh look, time out's over."

The players kicked the ground, the force sending them up back into the air.

The two seekers, Harry and Cedric, circled each other for a moment, before breaking off and flying in different directions.

Despite Harry's now improved vision, he appeared no closer to catching the snitch. The weather only worsened, thunder booming and lightning striking for longer and more frequent intervals.

Ariana watched the game nervously. Surely they'd have to call it off soon - it was getting steadily dangerous.

And then it happened.

Cedric, who had been hovering for the past five minutes, shot off like a bullet, chasing down what Ariana could only assume was the snitch. He wasn't the only one though - Harry was hot on his tail and fully ready to overtake him.

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Ariana had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, and her heart felt like it might shatter from the pain of _something_, though she knew not what.

"Dementors," Hagrid grunted angrily from beside her. Ariana flicked her gaze upward, higher than the players, and groaned.

A giant swarm of them, at least a hundred, were approaching the stadium.

"Look at Dumbledore," Remus said. The man in question was speaking quickly with McGonagall, neither one looking at all pleased. "This wasn't planned."

"Send out patronuses, do you reckon?" Ariana asked, clutching her wand tightly.

"Wait a moment," Remus said. "It might be okay, and we don't want to antagonise them."

But they couldn't wait, because not a second later Harry tumbled off his broom, and the dementors chased after him.

"Expecto patronum!" they screamed, standing up. The wolf and monkey charged at Harry, guarding him from the soul-eaters as he dropped from nearly 100 feet high.

"He's going to crash!" Ariana screamed, gripping Remus's hand so hard that if she tightened her hold anymore, she might literally crush his bones.

Thankfully Dumbledore reacted, and yelled "Arresto Momentum!", forcing Harry's fall to slow to a speed far safer, however he still dropped on the ground with a sickening boom.

Ariana and Remus pushed through the screaming students, running full speed down the stairs and out onto the field until they reached Harry.

"Move!" Ariana screeched, forcing away Harry's fellow team members that were clambering around the boy. She knelt down next to him, pressing to fingers against his jugular. Ariana sighed in relief when she felt the dull throb - there was a pulse, but it was weak.

She conjured a stretcher and she and Remus helped place him on it, levitating it once he was secured.

They ignored the still screaming students, pushing through them to get Harry to Madam Pomfrey as fast as they could.

"How bad is it?" McGonagall asked, catching up to them and matching Remus and Ariana's brisk walk. They'd have run, but they couldn't risk bumping Harry into anything.

"He's still breathing," Remus said. 'But only just."

The three professors and injured student quickly found themselves in the hospital wing where they were met with a ready and waiting Madam Pomfrey. She had obviously been warned by Dumbledore, because a bed was set up and fast-healing potions were floating around it.

She tutted when they laid Harry down. She ran a quick diagnostic spell over him, and certain areas of his body, like his head, leg, spine and neck, turned blue. "Oh dear," she said. "Broken leg, bruised ribs, half a dozen spinal injuries."

"But you can fix him, right?" Ariana asked anxiously, taking Harry's hand. He looked so lifeless. His cheeks were red from the sharp winds, and his hair was absolutely drenched, sticking to forehead. His chest moved only slightly, and his fingers were cold to the touch. With his eyes closed, he reminded Ariana of James. He too was freezing when she took his hand, although in James's case he never breathed again.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a slightly insulted look. "There are very few things I cannot fix, Miss Gold," she said, tapping Harry's neck twice. A loud _snap_ came from it, and he twisted it from side to side unconsciously. The swelling in his neck reduced massively. "You have no need to worry."

* * *

Ariana stirred her tea absently at the staff table, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore said, sitting down at the head seat. "I thank you all for coming so late."

The professors gave their responses, most of them mixed in with yawns. Professor Trelawney only raised her hand, not even awake enough to speak.

What with the dementors attacking Harry, Dumbledore had had to talk with the Ministry about restricting their freedom to search. Evidently the Ministry didn't agree, because Dumbledore had been left to talk to them after dinner, which was at 6, and only got back at midnight. Then it had taken him an hour to explain the situation to the dementors, so now at 1:30 am in the morning the teachers had been called to an impromptu meeting.

"Firstly, how is Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Madam Pomfrey, the only one besides Snivillus and Remus who don't look tired, spoke. "He had intensive spinal damage which took a lot of effort to correct. I released him from the hospital wing after dinner, but he is to take it easy, lest he accidentally re-injure himself."

"We'll all be sure to keep an eye on him," Pomona Sprout said. "Speaking of injured students, what of Mr Malfoy?"

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised. "What about him?"

"He's been parading around that he's still injured from the hippogriff bite," Ariana said, using her mug to hide her satisfied smile. "I'm going to assume that was a lie."

"He might've experienced a small amount of pain after, but I removed all the poison and side effects," Pomfrey huffed. "I'll tell him that I'm worried for his wrist, and that if it doesn't improve by Tuesday I'll send him to St Mungos."

"Excellent," McGonagall said. "That ought to shock him into getting over himself."

"I'm glad we sorted that out," Dumbledore said. "Next topic?"

"Practice NEWTS," Flitwick suggested, and the entire table erupted into groans.

* * *

Ariana waited outside Remus's classroom, her foot tapping impatiently. She held a basket of sandwiches and desserts in her hand, and a bunch of wildflowers in the other.

The bell finally rang and she stepped aside as forty odd children rushed out the classroom, heading for lunch.

"Oh, Hermione!" she yelled, spotting the bushy haired girl. Hermione said something to Ron before doubling back.

"Morning, Professor Lupin," she said, shifting from foot to foot. "Is everything okay?"

Hermione was fast becoming her favourite student - she was dedicated, and asked questions, and follow up questions, and challenged Ariana's teaching.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was very impressed with your essay on popular methods of killing."

Hermione beamed. "Thanks, Professor."

"Which is why," Ariana continued, "I want you to submit it for the Young Authors section in the Prophet."

"What?"

"It's of an incredibly high standard, and is thoroughly researched, and I want to help you publish it.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes," Ariana said. "Or think on it. I have to go, let me know what you want to happen with it."

Ariana left a gobsmacked Hermione standing in the hall, and walked into the DADA classroom, near bumping into Harry.

"Sorry, Harry," Ariana said, setting her basket down on Remus's desk and kissing his cheek.

"That for me?" Remus asked, gesturing at the flowers. Ariana nodded.

"I had a spare, so I spent it picking flowers and then pestering the elves."

"I'm sure they would've loved that," Remus said, taking the wildflowers and smelling them. He conjured a vase, filled it with water and placed them in it.

"They did!" Ariana said, slightly offended. "Did you know Pop's still kicking? Refused to let anyone else help cook for me."

"He always did love you most out of all of us," Remus said, before turning back to Harry. "Sorry, you were saying about the dementors?"

"You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry, looking at the two. "You did too."

"There are — certain defences one can use," said Remus. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defences?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them," Harry said, looking at Ariana. Whether he meant to or not, he had the biggest puppy dog eyes on ever.

"I can teach him," Ariana said. She and Remus shared a look, and Remus nodded at her.

"Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays."

Harry thanked the two of them before running off to lunch.

"Thank you for the flowers," Remus said, smiling at Ariana. "They're lovely."

"Wait till you see what else I brought," she said mysteriously. She opened the basket and held up a chocolate cake. Remus made a snatch for it, and Ariana ducked, weaving under his arms so that she was behind him.

"Just wait!" she laughed. "I thought we could have a picnic by the lake."

"Or we could just eat it now," Remus said, making a playful grab at it again that she skilfully dodged.

"Uh uh. Get down to the lake and _then_ we can eat."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Thank you...**

**Followers: **Ayyio, Countrymusic4437, FaithSummers210, Ghostwriter71, Library Vixen, Love Fiction 2019, StarRose14526, VampWolf92, blackashrose1313, hannahisabannana, nshaikh281, poobear1969, th3shyshark

**Favourites: **FaithSummers210, Love Fiction 2019, Teghan-Potter1370, hannahisabannana, nshaikh281, skyjadeprincess, th3shyshark

**Reviewers:**

Love Fiction 2019 - Thank you - it shouldn't, but it means a lot to hear that

Amy (Guest) - I didn't notice English wasn't your first language, so no need to worry. It's impressive that it isn't though - I can barely say order food in Spanish despite taking it for six years. I'm glad you found it funny, unfortunately this chapter is a bit more of a filler and is kinda boring.

Guest (Guest) - Thanks, and yeah, my goal is to have Ariana and Harry become really close by the end of it. If you liked the small mention of Sirius Black, you should enjoy the the references and small hunt for him at the start of this chapter!


	4. Hogsmeade Revelations

**Today's Quote - People say nothing is impossible, but I do nothing every day!**

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Much to her student's amusement, Ariana had been overcome with Christmas Spirit, and had already decorated her classroom with trees covered in ornaments and hung up glass jars with shimmering fairies. The tables looked like they were covered in gold and silver glitter, and she refused to use any other chalk than green or red.

To everyone's delight, including the teachers, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term. The only one that wasn't excited was Harry, who appeared to be downright miserable about the fact that Ariana refused to sign his Hogsmeade form. He had taken to ignoring her as much as possible, which made lessons awkward and uncomfortable.

Ariana got it, really, she did, she'd be pissed too, but he wasn't thinking straight. Sirius was deadly, and had been spotted near Hogsmeade twice, let alone the time that he had successfully broken into Hogwarts. If _Ariana_, a woman who knew all of Sirius's moves and exactly how he fought could be caught off guard by Sirius, then what chance did _Harry_ have?

Pushing those morbid thoughts aside, Ariana slipped her arm through Remus's. The salted snow on the footpath crunched under their feet. "Where to, darling?" she asked, putting on a posh accent. "The day is ours for the taking."

"Well, dearest, I wouldn't mind Madam Puddifoot's."

Ariana stopped suddenly, causing both of them to trip. "_Please_ tell me you're joking," she said, once they had regained their footing. She eyed him with suspicion.

"Joking?" he asked, looking at her in concern. Either he had improved his poker face, or he was actually being serious.

"_Oh no."_

"Why ever would I joke about that? I love that tea shop. Always have."

"I think I want a divorce," she muttered. Remus laughed loudly.

"Aw, don't be like that. That was funny - you thought I was actually serious."

"Whether you were joking or not, I married an idiot."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, holding his arms out wide.

"Stay like that," she said, taking a few steps back. "And then turn." She ran at him, jumping up at the exact moment he bent his knees. He held her legs against his hips, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders to keep herself stabilised. "Perfect. You're forgiven."

"Am I now?" he laughed. "Thank you very much. You know, you're much lighter as a monkey."

Ariana gasped in horror. "I'm sure _you'd_ be a lot lighter if you suddenly had a smaller amount of blood," she said darky, although her eyes shone with happiness.

"What on earth does _that _mean?" Remus scoffed. "That doesn't even make sense."

"It means," Ariana said, resting her head on his shoulder, "that I'm a vampire come to suck all your blood. Hiss hiss, slurp slurp, _mmm,_ delicious blood."

Remus shook his head. "You're _so _weird," he said, before grinning. "I love it. For your sake though, I hope that you realise your position gives me the perfect opportunity to tickle."

She wriggled on his back as he pressed his fingers into her sides, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Remus!" she said breathlessly. She forced her legs to tighten around his waist lest she slide off and fall onto the snow. "Stop!"

"Who do you love?"

"Well it's not exactly gonna be you right now, is it!" she said, twisting as to get away from his long fingers. She laughed louder as he tickled mercilessly.

"Wanna try again?" he teased.

She could hardly speak she was laughing so much, but she managed to spit out Remus's name and he ceased his tickling.

"Was that so hard?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder to see her red face.

"Nearly impossible," she said haughtily, "and yet I, Ariana Lupin, managed to tame the beast."

"Can you just turn your head the other way for a second?" came the voice of a young boy holding a camera. Colin Creevey, 2nd year, Gryffindor, Ariana thought, easily recognising the small, brown haired kid. "And smile, please?"

The two looked at him and he clicked his camera, the flash nearly blinding them.

"Hello, Colin," Remus said. He walked over to the boy, and thus did Ariana, still attached to his back.

"Hello, sir." Colin waved a moving photograph in the air and then duplicated it, handing one to Ariana and then pocketing the other. "I'm taking photos for a Christmas Wall," he explained. "You don't mind, do you?"

They shared a slightly impressed look. "No," said Ariana, speaking for both of them. "It's a good photo, Colin."

It really was. Ariana and Remus were laughing, and then they were speaking to each other, and then laughing again before turning to the camera and giving a small smile.

"What did I say about bothering people, Mr Creevey?" McGonagall asked rhetorically, walking up behind the boy and whacking him lightly over the head with a rolled up newspaper. He blushed and apologised to the couple, who waved them off. She looked at the photo critically. "Make sure it goes centre in the wall. It's of an excellent standard - 17 points to Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Professor," Colin said, his eyes going wide.

"It's well deserved. Run along now," she said. "Walk with me?" she asked Remus and Ariana.

"Did you know there were all sorts of bets for you two when you were in sixth grade?" she asked. Remus quickened his pace so that he was matching McGonagall's long strides. "What year you'd get together, who'd ask who, what your first date would be, etcetera," she added unnecessarily.

"Peter set up most of them," Ariana said slowly, unsure where she was heading with this. "James used to tease Sirius when he got it right."

"I remember - they made quite a ruckus. Did you know that Albus and I made a bet?" she asked. She said it so simply, like it was nothing, and yet Remus almost choked on air.

"No, Minnie," Ariana said. She patted her husband's back until he stopped coughing. It surprised her, but at the same time it wasn't _too_ weird. McGonagall had always been soft on the two. "We didn't."

"I was very pleased when I won, Grand Feast of Term 3 year six. Albus owed me ten galleons. You make a very nice couple," she added. "Ah, here we are."

They stopped before The Three Broomsticks, and Ariana slid of Remus's back. "I'm meeting Flitwick, Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge here," she said. "I thought you might join us."

Remus shot Ariana a panicked look.

"Remus needed to go get some more gold cages for the Patgopum Pixies," Ariana lied, "but I'd love to."

Remus couldn't meet with the Minister, not now, at least. It wasn't actually Ministry approved to have a werewolf working with children, so it was easier to just avoid any scenarios where Remus's job might come up.

"Of course," McGonagall said. She appeared to have bought the lie, although Ariana doubted it. She had seen through some of the best lies ever told - it was more likely she had just worked it out for herself.

"See you in a bit," Remus said, pecking her lips. He spotted the men walking over and hurried off, but not before Ariana could yell at him to pick her up some more sugar quills.

"Ah, ladies," Fudge said, smiling warmly at the two. "You must be Miss Gold?"

Ariana didn't bother to correct him, instead smiling and shaking his hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Minister," she said. It really wasn't - the man was an utter buffoon. Rumor was, he only got elected because he could be bribed by the purebloods that made up most of the Wizingmont.

"Please, we're all friends here - call me Cornelius."

Ariana had to bite back a snarky response. "Cornelius it is, then," she said instead.

"Are we going to go in, or would you prefer to stand here and get hypothermia?" McGonagall sharply interrupted, and Ariana was given yet again another reason for why she loved that woman.

The five pushed their way through the throngs of students until they sat down at an empty table. They wrote their orders on a piece of paper, which went up in smoke as soon as they were all done.

"Hagrid," Ariana started facing the half-giant sitting next to her, "I've been meaning to ask, how did the threstrals go for the fifth years?"

He beamed. "They loved them! Only one girl could see them, but she got to ride them around a bit so she seemed pretty okay."

"I bet the others thought they were pretty cool too," Ariana said.

"Oh yeah, they all chucked apples in the air and watched as they disappeared, core an' all."

A curvy lady with a pretty face appeared in front of the group, a tray of assorted drinks on a silver tray. Ariana vaguely recognised Madam Rosemerta, although it had been several years - it must have been just after Hogwarts that she saw her last.

"A small gillywater —"

"Mine," said Professor McGonagall, taking it and sipping it.

"Four pints of mulled mead —"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"

"Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

"Butterbeer for you, Ariana," she said. Ariana took the hot tankard of butterbeer, careful not to spill any of the high-rising foam.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Rosmerta walked away, placing her tray on the counter and coming back with her own butterbeer.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked. Ariana watched as Fudge inconspicuously twisted to the left and right as if looking for eavesdroppers.

Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precautions… unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse… We all know what Black's capable of…"

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought… I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

Ariana shifted in her seat and took a gulp of butterbeer. She had a feeling that things were about to get _way _too personal.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

Oh Merlin.

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend's were?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the others, did you? The number of times I had your little group here, Ariana, ooh, you used to make me laugh. Especially that Sirius Black and James Potter!"

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Fiercely protective of each other and their friends, especially of their girl, Ariana."

Ariana hid her face behind her mug.

"Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact, occasionally beating even Ariana at History — but I don't think we've ever had such a group of troublemakers —"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"I'd believe that," Ariana said, remembering the time that the twins had somehow snuck into her study and given the floor the illusion of being a bottomless pit. She had enjoyed it so much she didn't bother giving them detention, nor did she remove the charm for a full week.

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends." _Ouch_. "Nothing changed when they left school."

Ariana decided to take over. Somehow it felt like it'd be easier to say then listen to.

"Sirius was James's best man when he married Lily, and I was the maid of honour. We were named joint godparents of Harry."

Rosmerta gasped - clearly this was news to her, as it would be to most of the Wizarding world.

"Harry has no idea," Ariana continued. "He knows about me, but I couldn't bear to tell him about Sirius. It'd hurt to much."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse," Ariana said. She took a sip of her butterbeer, trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were on her. She sighed. "Most people don't know this, but James and Lily knew that they were being hunted down. Dumbledore had plenty of spies, and one of them tipped him off. Obviously it's pretty hard to hide from a Dark Lord, so he told them their best bet was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was one of the few who did," Ariana said. "Most assumed it was Remus or I - we had the most to gain from the Dark Side winning. And it had to be someone close to James and Lily, because on every mission they went on, solo or in a group, they were always ambushed."

"But Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —"

Which was the part Ariana didn't get. Why head straight for Peter? Most thought Peter sought Sirius out, but that little town where the Muggles were killed was where his muggle grandfather's nursing home was. It didn't make sense.

If you knew you had been caught, you run _away _from the law, not towards a mutual friend of you and your victims.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

Ariana flinched, and put her mug down, suspecting that with the way she was shaking she would drop it.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —'"

"He said _what_?" Ariana breathed. "Oh Merlin, that's so wrong."

Hagrid didn't seem to hear her, because he continued on without pause. "Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. "I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"

Ariana bit her lip. For all the facts that were there, there were a million memories of Harry and his 'Pafoo' playing toddler Quidditch, or snap, or just sitting and looking at the stars. Having someone say that Sirius would just throw him into the sea was a harsh thing to hear.

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after you lot at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero — worshipped Black, Potter, Lupin and Gold," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in your groups league, talent-wise," she said, looking at Ariana.  
"I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"He didn't just 'tag around', or worship us," Ariana said bitterly. "He was our friend, and he died trying to avenge James and Lily."

"That's not what I meant," Rosmerta said hurriedly.

"Of course it wasn't," Ariana said sarcastically.

"There, now, Ariana," said Fudge kindly, "We all know Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"

"Why would _that _make me feel better?" Ariana asked, far too quiet for anyone to hear. She quickly wiped at her eyes, getting rid of the tears that threatened to ruin her carefully applied mascara.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at duelling… should have left it to the Ministry…"

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't have messed around with wands — I'd've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —" Fudge's voice stopped abruptly.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly, after a moment of silence. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor father. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. Ariana sat up straighter in her chair - what on earth did he mean by that? "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. Meaning that he either didn't know, or he didn't want to reveal that Sirius was trying to kill Harry. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"

McGonagall set down her glass, and stood. "You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," she said. "Would you like to accompany us, Ariana?"

She gave a pointed look to Ariana, that seemed to scream '_Don't join us!'_. She had definitely seen through her previous lie. If Ariana went with them, Remus wouldn't know that Fudge was at Hogwarts, and might accidentally bump into him.

"I would, but I have some Christmas shopping that needs to be done," Ariana said. It wasn't a lie. "Thank you, though."

Ariana sipped at her butterbeer, and brought out a pile of papers that had been shrunk to fit into her coat pocket. Last week of school or not, Flitwick had won his case with Dumbledore and all the seventh years had had to take practice NEWTs that Ariana had to write and now mark.

She marked the three left she had left, and then tucked them back into her coat. She placed a few coins on the table and stood, heading for the door until she saw-

"Hermione!" she said, changing her path and heading for the girls table. A groan came from under the table and Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, gave a highly exaggerated yawn.

Ariana stared suspiciously at the two, whose faces gave nothing away.

"Hello Professor," Hermione said. She stood up and shuffled over a bit so that she was standing next to a small Christmas tree that blocked her view of what (or who) was underneath the table.

Ariana narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. "Hermione, I wanted to know your thoughts on the publication? Because it needs to be submitted by this Wednesday, unless you want it in next term."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Does it go on my records? Because that would be awesome."

"Yes," Ariana said. "It should, and your parents will be sent an owl, assuming you accept."

"Then yes."

"Is this the essay on Witch Killings?" Ron asked. "I knew I should've turned that paper in on time," he said cheekily. He stood too and a yelp of pain came from under the table. "Sorry," he mumbled before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Ariana sighed. "One of these days I'm going to have to teach you three the art of being sneaky," she said, crouching so that she was eye to eye with Harry. "Wanna tell me what you're doing in Hogsmeade when I told you not to be?"

"Wanna tell me why Sirius Black's my godfather and no one told me?" Harry asked boldly. He crawled out from under the table and glared at Ariana. She reeled back. If he was angry over the Hogsmeade trips, he looked positively murderous over this. "And don't try the 'I didn't know' excuse, because I heard you say you were named godparents together."

"Then you also should've heard me say I thought it was for the best."

"You're not my mother!" he yelled, and Ariana jumped back in shock. "You're just the godmother who's been around for all of three seconds and is acting all 'holier than thou!'"

Ariana's face fell, and her heart twisted painfully in her chest.

"Harry, maybe that's enough," Ron said quietly.

"Maybe it's just me getting started. You don't get to stroll in thirteen years late and act like you're the only one looking out for me!"

"Harry-"

"And you refuse to let me go to Hogsmeade because you're worried about Black, and yet you don't tell me important stuff like the fact that he killed my parents, tried to kill me, and oh, on top of all that is my fucking godfather!"

Apparently done with his rant, Harry sat down at his seat and glared at Ariana.

"Technically it's only twelve years late," Ariana muttered, her mind spinning. Was it really that bad of her that she didn't tell Harry?"

"What?"

She sighed. "It's been twelve years, not thirteen."

"So?"

Ariana sighed again. "_So_, it's not like I actively tried to walk out of your life - you were with Petunia, and the Ministry refused to grant me custody. You say I'm not your mother, fine, but I was there the day you were born, and when you first got the flu, and I watched your first steps, and I went to your first birthday party where you threw a piece of cake at Lily and then tried to eat it out of her hair. I'm not trying to replace your mum, I'm just trying to keep being your Godmother. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

Harry looked at her carefully. "I may have overreacted," he said slowly. "It's nice having someone look out for me."

"Yeah? Because I can take a step back if it's too much."

"No. But I _really_ don't like that you didn't tell me about Sirius."

Ariana frowned. "How do you feel about Sirius right now?"

"I want to kill him."

Ariana raised her eyebrow at his bluntness. "Could you imagine if you felt like this when he was spotted outside Hogsmeade? Or when he broke in? You would've chased him down and gotten _yourself_ killed."

"I can hold my own," he said hotly.

"So can I, and I still lost against him. Sirius is a damned good fighter, and you'd be best to remember that."

Harry frowned. "No more secrets."

"Unless they're not mine to tell," Ariana added.

"Deal."

"Good. Once your Dad went skinny dipping with Li-"

"_Grossgrossgross_!"

"You said no more secrets!" Ariana defended, laughing loudly. "I've kept that secret for nearly 20 years, it's probably the oldest secret I have." Besides Remus, she said silently.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because as I heard from Prongs, his-"

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Shut up."

Ariana laughed, and looked around the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found, likely having disappeared to give them space. "We should probably go find your friends so that they know you didn't kill me."

"Sorry I got so mad," Harry said. He placed a few galleons on the table to pay for his friend's drinks and stood up, joining Ariana as she walked out of the bar.

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Sirius," she apologised, before pointing at a bench by a fire that appeared to only stay burning because of magic. "There they are."

* * *

"You missed a very interesting lunch," Ariana said, apparating next to Remus. He jumped at the sound of her voice and nearly dropped the bags he was carrying. "Here," she said, taking two of them. "Get any Christmas shopping done?"

"A little," he said. He stopped in front of a bench and set one of his bag down, opening it up. He pulled out two figurine sets of Irish and Bulgarian Quidditch players, the two teams most likely to play in the next year's World cup. The figurines flew around in a glass case, passing quaffles and trying to shoot them through the hoops, while the seekers hovered around, occasionally doing dangerous and impressive dives.

"Oh, that's perfect," she said, holding the cases up. "Harry'll love it."

The two had made a unanimous decision to get Harry Quidditch themed presents for Christmas, splurging a little more than necessary to make up for over a decade of missing out.

"I hoped you'd like it," Remus said. "And then there's this too."

He held up a magazine titled 'Every Quidditch Game From 1821 to Now.'

She flipped through it, and was impressed at Remus's selection. Two pages were dedicated to every game, one containing statistics, and the other with moving pictures that showed the most important parts (dives, cheating, or interesting tactics) in chronological order.

"Now, tell me, what was so interesting about that lunch of yours?"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Thanks to...**

**Followers: **Ayyio, BermudaEliz, Countrymusic4437, FaithSummers210, Ghostwriter71, LeeForShort, Library Vixen, StarRose14526, VampWolf92, blackashrose1313, hannahisabannana, nshaikh281, poobear1969, ravermike, th3shyshark

**Favourites**: Dark Angel 792, FaithSummers210, LoveFiction2019, Teghan-Potter1370, hannahisabannana, nshaikh281, skyjadeprincess, th3shyshark

**Reviewers:**

**Ghostwriter71 - **Thanks so much - that means a lot. If only I bothered to have perfect grammar on my school assignments... Well, _now_ his mind is set at ease. I have a couple plans regarding their deaths/not deaths, so fingers crossed depending on my mood. And I know exactly what you mean with Happy Fairytail Endings, so... we'll see.

**Guest (Guest) - **Thank you! i'm glad you enjoyed it.


	5. Christmas!

**A/N: **Technically Remus is supposed to be 'sick' on Christmas, but I didn't want to split up Ari and him, so here he is, well and 100% human.

* * *

**Today's Quote: You don't have to be crazy to hang out with me - I'll train you!**

* * *

**Reviews Make Me Happy!**

* * *

Ariana carefully looked over the letter.

'_Dear Mr. Hagrid, _

_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident. _

_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. Yours in fellowship… _

There followed a list of the school governors, including the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and several other pureblood family heads.

"Hagrid, that's awful," she said. He paid her no attention though, bawling his eyes into Fang the bearhound's fur coat. Ariana read the letter again, checking for anything that might help Buckbeak's case.

"Hagrid, listen to this. _Hagrid_!"

"There's no point!" he sobbed. "All they're gonna do is take 'im in an' then kill 'im!"

Ariana sat down on one of the chairs, her feet dangling above the ground due to the size of the seat. "They legally have to give you the chance to defend Buckbeak," Ariana said. Hagrid looked up at her with a tear stained face.

"But there's no point!" he repeated again.

"Of course there is. I'll help you come up with arguments that they can't refuse, and they'll have to listen."

"Arguments like what?" Hagrid asked bitterly. "They're never gonna listen!"

"Well, for one, you heard Madam Pomfrey at the staff meeting - Draco's been lying about his injury, and if we can prove that, then that immediately reduces the danger Buckbeak presents."

Hagrid stared at her. "They'll still kill 'im for biting in the first place, though."

He burst into another round of tears, and Ariana rubbed circles into his back. "Its okay, Hagrid, it's okay," she said in a soothing voice. "Another point, the Ministry is full of very lazy workers, and it's likely there are some old laws that never got dissolved."

"How will they help?"

"Well," Ariana said slowly, thinking of past hearings, "and this is a fairly new law too, Magical Creatures posses more human-like trains than non-magical, so it's important that they are treated as such."

"So?"

"_So_, when Draco insulted Buckbeak, he wasn't respecting his right as a hippogriff to be treated as a Magical Creature."

Someone knocked at the door, and Hagrid began crying all over again. "They've come to take 'im away early!" he sobbed.

Ariana patted Hagrid's shoulder. "I'm sure they haven't," she said reassuringly. "I'll go see who it is."

She hopped off the chair and opened the door slightly, peering out the opening. "Oh," she said, surprised, "it's you lot."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the door, all in their pyjamas. Hermione gave her a little wave, and Harry straight up hugged her, which was nice.

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked, giving her a weird look, as if _she _was the strange one for visiting Hagrid.

"I could ask the same thing," she said, opening the door for them. "Aren't you supposed to be at home, Ron? I saw Ginny and Percy get on the train this morning."

"Yeah," Ron said. He walked into the hut and sat on the sofa with the other two. "But I didn't feel like spending two weeks straight with Percy."

Ariana bit down on her tongue to stop herself from laughing. "Of course not," she said pleasantly instead.

"Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and Harry are here," she said. Hagrid stood up quickly, with his eyes red and swollen, and tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.

"You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck. Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and steered him into a chair. Hagrid slumped down and began sobbing uncontrollably again.

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.

Hagrid didn't speak, instead waving at Ariana to explain the situation. "Buckbeak has a hearing with the Ministry over biting Draco, and they seem to want to execute Buckbeak," Ariana said bluntly. "But we've got time to prepare for the hearing and get ready to debate it."

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Ariana jump. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

She walked over to him and looked him in the eye while crouching. "Easy," she said, as the hippogriff snorted. Buckbeak stared at her for a moment, before going back to chewing what looked like a large chicken.

She patted his feathered head, humming quietly.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

Ariana had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures', and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defence, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."

Harry looked at Ariana. "He's been running around the Ministry all term, trying to stop them from interfering at Hogwarts," she explained. "He's spread pretty thin right now."

"Listen, Hagrid," Harry said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defence. You can call us as witnesses —"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Ariana stood up. "There are dozens of books on Magical Creature hearings, Hagrid," she said. "And I don't have anything on these holidays, I'm sure I'll be able to comb through them and find something."

Hagrid howled louder. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.

"Er — shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron. Ariana stared at him. "It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"

Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee. "I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"

"We like them!" Hermione said at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.

"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S'like bein' back in Azkaban —"

He fell silent, gulping his tea. As horrible as it sounded, Ariana had nearly forgotten that Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban after the Basilisk incident. She didn't know much about it, but apparently a servant of Voldemort had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

She hadn't been interested in the now, rather interested in the then, such as _why _Slytherin had put in a basilisk and hidden it when he helped found the school.

After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful there, Hagrid?"

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts… day me dad died… day I had ter let Norbert go… Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

Ariana felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. Was this what Sirius had experienced, only his sentence worse?

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.

Hagrid snorted. "Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away… but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

* * *

After her trip to Hagrid's, Ariana found herself being pulled along to the library by the trio.

Ariana had never seen Hermione research before, and quite frankly, it kinda scared her. Hermione had marched right into the library and collected a dozen and a half books in the first minute, and stacking them all on a table before heading off again.

"Does she do that all the time?" Ariana asked, watching as Hermione climbed up a ladder to reach a book several shelves up. She was clearly in her element.

"Research like a maniac?" Ron asked. "All the time."

Ariana laughed, before calling Hermione. The girl ran over, and set down a book only slightly smaller than her head.

"Yeah, Professor?"

"While I appreciate the effort you're going to," Ariana said, "you're never going to find out what you need by using the normal library. _Boys!_"

Ron and Harry made their way over, and Ariana walked them to the Restricted Section. Hermione bounced on her heels excitedly, and Ariana had to hide a small smile.

"Before we go in, know that no one can know I let you in," she said.

"Have they changed the rules?" Ron asked. "Last year we got in after Lockhart signed a piece of paper."

"Oh no, you can still go in," she said, "but now there's a heap of paperwork to fill out, and it's far too much effort to do during the holidays."

The children laughed, and Ariana tapped her wand against the door and it glowed blue before swinging open, revealing a table surrounded by hundreds of books.

"I'm so glad I'm a teacher and I don't have to sneak in anymore," Ariana sighed, trailing her finger down the spine of a book to stop it from screeching.

"Did you used to sneak in?" Harry asked.

"All the time," Ariana laughed. "You do know that I wasn't exactly the perfect student at school, right?"

"Really?" Hermione asked, peering over a stack of books that she held.

"Oh yeah. I used to get in trouble all the time! It wasn't _just_ James who did all the pranking."

"Did Mum ever prank?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not until the very end of school," Ariana said. "But when James started rubbing off on her, she, Peter and Remus used to war against James, Sirius and I."

"That's cool," Harry said. He opened up a book titled 'The Creation of Beasts', and quickly slammed it shut when it began pouring out what appeared to be purple blood.

The next couple of days passed with Ariana and the children pouring over law books and past cases.

"Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the Hippogriff was convicted — ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting —"

"This might help, look — a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off — oh — no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them.

Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, Ariana had pestered the elves about it no less than 27 times.

On Christmas morning, Ariana woke up to Remus straddling her, and peppering her face with kisses.

"Mmm, good morning," she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning indeed."

Remus kissed Ariana, and she returned it with twice the force.

"Is this my first present?" she asked coyly.

"It can be."

They spent the next hour together, and only when Ariana's stomach began to grumble loudly did she decided to be proactive.

Ariana quite literally rolled off the bed, landing on the carpet with a groan. She waved off Remus's help, instead poking around under the bed until she found-

"Aha!"

She brought out a large box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and pushed herself off the ground, sitting on the bed. "Here," she said, passing it to Remus. She bit her lip - she might've been married to him for over a decade, and known him for double that, but she still worried that she might've gotten him the wrong thing.

First to come out of the box were two new sets of robes, one black and one grey. Then there was a murder mystery series box set, and then a book on attack and defence magic, covering everything from hexes to shield charms to runes.

Finally was the picture taken by Colin Creevey, however this time it was in a gold photo frame with the words '_Remus and Ariana Lupin - Always and Forever_' engraved at the bottom.

"_Ri,_" Remus said, his voice catching.

"It's not that great," Ariana said, blushing.

"Yes it is," Remus said. He took her hands and held them in his. "A year ago we were both at a loss for where to go, and then you had this brilliant idea to go ask Dumbledore for help. And now we're here, and we get to give each other actual presents at Christmas, and I love you so, _so_ much."

Ariana smiled, and twisted her ring around. It felt good to have sparked such a response from him.

"Now yours," Remus said. He tapped the wall behind the bed twice, and it revealed a small hidey hole from which Remus took out two small presents. "Merry Christmas."

Ariana tore off the red and gold wrapping paper off the first present (Gryffindor all the way!) and held up a purple bottle of Ever-Changing perfume. Everyday the scent changed to something completely different, but always just as sweet smelling. It was her absolute favourite.

"Yes!" she squealed. She had barely any left in her old bottle, and Remus must have noticed. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," Remus said. He pushed forward her other present. "But I'm glad you like it."

Ariana quickly removed the paper, scrunching it up in a ball and staring at her present in shock. In a black case was a simple silver chain necklace, but with a small love heart locket. Inside the locket was a picture of her and Remus having their first married kiss in front of Dumbledore, their officiator.

"Remus," she said, watching the picture as it repeated itself over and over, "it's perfect."

"I know."

Ariana laughed, and spun around. Remus gently clipped the necklace around her neck, pulling her hair out from under the chain.

Remus turned Ariana's head back so she was facing him again, and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Breakfast can wait," Ariana said, half-straddling Remus.

"Definitely."

* * *

"You look very Christmassy, Ariana," McGonagall said, opening the door to her office.

Ariana shrugged - she liked Christmas, and she was going to let it show.. Just because Christmas sweaters were considered ugly didn't mean Ariana wasn't going to wear her reindeer sweater that matched her leggings with red and green pom-poms.

"Just a little bit. Merry Christmas, Minnie," Ariana said. She surprised the older woman by hugging her tightly.  
"What was that for?" McGonagall asked once Ariana released her.

"Because you're pretty cool," Ariana said. "And I don't think I've told you that before."

"I beg to differ," McGonagall said. She sat down on her couch with Ariana, cups of tea already floating around their heads. "I believe it was in your seventh year, near your graduation, that you and your friends celebrated another Quidditch match win, got drunk, and woke me up at three in the morning to tell me I was, and I quote, '_The goddamn most bloody awesome professor anyone could have, and anyone that says otherwise deserves to made to clean out bedpans forever!_'."

Ariana flushed bright red. "I don't even remember that!"

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't. You all passed out immediately after, and I never brought it up."

"It was true though," Ariana said. " You were the best teacher. Still are. I doubt any other teacher cares as much about their students as you do."

"Well, I doubt I've ever had a group of students who-"

Frantic knocking on the door caused McGonagall to stop, rising up from her position on the couch to open it. "Hermione?"

"Professor McGonagall!" she cried, bursting in. She held a sleek broom in her hands, which was odd as Ariana couldn't recall Hermione ever talking about riding. "Oh, Professor Lupin, you're here too!"

"So it appears I am," Ariana said dryly. She stood up and vanished the teacups. "I'll leave you to it, Minnie, it seems important."

"No!" Hermione half screamed. Ariana jolted. "You know all about curses, right?"

"Yeah," Ariana said slowly.

"Good. Professors, Harry received this anonymously and I think it's from Black."

Ariana walked up to the door and studied the broom. "Why on earth do you say that?" McGonagall asked.

"It's a firebolt," Hermione said, causing Ariana to gasp. They were the newest, fastest brooms to come out, and cost thousands of galleons. Sure enough, at the end of the broom was the firebolt name in cursive writing. "Harry doesn't know who it's from, and no one has owned up to it."

"Black would certainly have the money for it," McGonagall said.

"Even if he _couldn't_ access the Black vault, he has his own private vaults," Ariana added. "Good job bringing it to McGonagall, Hermione."

"So you don't think it's ridiculous?"

"Of course not," McGonagall said. "He has the means and motive, and he's been spotted in Hogsmeade twice, and additionally is very good at transfiguration."

Besides being an animagus, Sirius had always been good at disguising spells, casting them silently most of the time.

"_Diagnose_," Ariana said, and the broom glowed bright purple. "No basic curses found."

"Not that I'd expect there to be," McGonagall said. "Black would be skilled in the darker side of things. Hermione," she said, now looking at the young student. "This could take a while. I suggest enjoying your Christmas, and I'll get back to you with the results. And 20 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded and mumbled a goodbye, running off.

"Merlin," Ariana breathed. She fiddled with her necklace. "Won't Sirius give it a rest?"

* * *

"And nothing turned up?" Remus asked once Ariana had finished explaining about the firebolt. Her stomach growled, and it felt like it was gnawing on itself. She looked longingly at the food that sat temptingly in the middle of the table.

The House tables had been moved against the walls again, and only a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. The only people there were: Dumbledore (who sat on Ariana's right), McGonagall, Snape and Sprout, were there, along with three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.

"Nothing!" she groaned. "Either Sirius created his own curse, or it's not from him."

"I hate to say it-"

"It's from him," Ariana said with absolute certainty, correctly guessing what Remus was going to say. "Who else would it be from? The Dursleys?"

"Point taken. But you've run every discovery spell on it possible."

"We have to strip it down tomorrow. McGonagall says you have to help, so ha!"

"Oh no," Remus said sarcastically. "I get to spend the day with my gorgeous wife, all while showing off my knowledge in curses."

"Funny."

Ariana groaned again, and rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "I'm just going to ignore it for now, and enjoy lunch. You know, assuming Harry, Hermione and Ron ever turn up."

"They are taking an awfully long time, aren't they?" Remus agreed. He played with her brown hair, twisting it into little braids.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the table. They sat down on one of the long sides of the table, facing Ariana. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down! Dig in!"

"Finally!" Ariana cheered. "I'm hungry," she explained unabashedly, causing most at the table to laugh.

She piled her plate high, enjoying the fact that for the first Christmas in many years she and Remus wouldn't be eating just chicken. Today there was much to choose from, everything from bread to meat to vegetables cooked in seven different ways to pudding.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Ariana shared an amused look with Remus - from what she had heard, that hat looked somewhat like the hat from Neville's boggart. Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

"Lovely hat, Dumbles," Ariana said.

"Isn't it?" Dumbledore held out a cracker, and he and Ariana wrestled over it. Not two moments later Ariana was wearing a blue one.

As Ariana was helping himself to roast potatoes (how did the elves make them so good?), the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

Maybe Ariana didn't dress amazingly on Christmas, but at least she didn't look like _that_.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"

And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall, neither of who looked impressed.

Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream. "I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen. "Tripe, Sybill?"

"Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands. Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axeman is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Ariana hid her smile by shoving her face into Remus's arm, shaking with silent laughter. It would do her no good to laugh in front of her co-worker, no matter how batty she was.

Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor Lupin."

Hermione moved over to Ariana, standing behind her and bending a little. "Did you find anything?" she asked, biting her lip.

Ariana sighed. "Not yet. But we're looking into it, and all of us teachers are going to work on it tomorrow."

"How did Harry take it?" Remus asked, twisting in his chair so he could see the young girl properly.

"Er, he doesn't know yet."

Ariana blinked. "How'd he miss the fact that he no longer had a firebolt?"

Hermione shrugged. "I made a fake one for them to admire, gave them chocolate, dropped the real broom off with McGonagall, and had a snowball fight with them."

"You are a devious child," Ariana said, impressed. "Good luck for when they find out. Hopefully it'll only be a couple of weeks till he can get it back."

Hermione nodded, and with a 'Merry Christmas', was off chasing after the boys. Remus looked at Ariana carefully. "You've never used chocolate to distract me, have you?"

"Of course not," she lied, stuffing carrot in her mouth to avoid giving away her smile.

* * *

**Reviews Make Me Happy!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Thank you…**

**Followers: **Amyb11, Ayyio, BermudaEliz, Countrymusic4437, FaithSummers210, Ghostwriter71, LeeForShort, Library Vixen, N1CkHast, Saberius Prime, StarRose14526, VampWolf92, alaskanwoman25, blackashrose1313, hannahisabannana, leafstone, nshaikh281, poobear1969, ravermike, th3shyshark, thundercracker011, tim04

**Favourites**: AFLlover, AFLlover, Apphia, Dark Angel 792, Fa07, FaithSummers210, .2019, Saberius Prime, Teghan-Potter1370, Wolfygirlxx, alaskanwoman25, alaskanwoman25, highelfking, leafstone, nshaikh281, skyjadeprincess, th3shyshark

**Reviews (They really do mean the world to me):**

**Guest (Guest): **Thank you, me too, and, um, er, nothing. Why are you talking about skinny dipping? Lily and James? _Never. _;)

**Ghostwriter71: **Thanks, and yes, I think you're half right. Remus doesn't fully know about Sirius's innocence, but he doesn't know all the details. At some point in the 7 books, it's mentioned that Remus was the biggest suspect for being a spy, so when James and Lily switch Secret Keepers, they don't tell him. In my story that means they didn't fully trust Ariana either, so neither of them know. They know everything the Wizarding World knows, and not much more.

Remus and Ariana have known Sirius for years though, and are conflicted. I think it's been brought up a couple times in The Wolf's Wife that Ariana doesn't quite believe Sirius is guilty. As for the meeting in the Shrieking Shack, well, we'll see how it goes. It most likely won't help Sirius's case that he's so damn vague, but she'll (probably) believe in him soon enough. Did that help?


End file.
